Total Emblem Cinema
by InTheNickOfTime410
Summary: 3 months after the finale of TEI, 16 familiar faces return to Hollywood for another shot at the million dollar prize. Who will rise to stardom? Who will take the limousine home? And who will win all that cool hard cash? Found out right now on...TOTAL EMBLEM CINEMA!
1. Chapter 1- Don't Judge My Competition

Chapter 1- Don't Judge My Competition

Celica stood outside the gates of what looked like a studio with the Hollywood sign in the background.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Emblem Cinema. Last season, thirty two competitors entered a three month power struggle for one million dollars. In the end Sonya, the twenty five year old broadway star from NYC, won the money. Now, sixteen familiar faces are coming back to compete for another million dollars. The limos are pulling up now, so let's introduce our players."

The first limo contained: Genny, Silque, Matilda, and Palla.

**I could've gone all the way last time, however due to my cat allergy, I had to leave the game. I'm just glad I have a second chance to make up for the lost time. - Genny**

**My early exit last season gave me time to think about how I could get Jesse back for eliminating me. I have the perfect plan in mind, so now I just have to execute it. Watch out cause Silque Hendricks is coming for blood. - Silque**

**I was only one spot away from making it to the merge. I'm not going to allow that to happen again. My strategy is simply to not repeat the mistakes I made in season one. - Matilda**

**I got second place at the finale. I was one vote away from the million, but I'm not mad at all. My sisters and I were still able to pay off our college debts and do a little shopping. Hopefully people don't see me as a huge threat just because of my high placement. - Palla**

The second limo contained: Saber, Jesse, Conrad, and Forsyth.

**I regret none of my actions back on the island. If I didn't stand up to Delthea, Luthier would have been the victim of so much more abuse from her. The only part that sucked was that she got seventh and I got eighth. Hopefully I'll be able to beat her and Mae this year. - Saber**

**My secret of being Geoff's brother destroyed my game last season. I have nothing else to hide, so I am not going to worry this time around. - Jesse**

**I know I had conflicts with Palla last time, but things have changed. Ever since I got to know her in the real world we're now able to tolerate each other. I hope I can go all the way this time. - Conrad**

**I got robbed last season. My own trust bit me right in the butt. This time I'm going to be more cautious of who I ally with. - Forsyth**

The third limo contained: Sonya, Mae, Clair, and Delthea.

**I can't believe I won three months ago. Don't get me wrong getting the money was great, but I want even more. This year not even Kamui is going to stop me from winning the million bucks again. - Sonya**

**I'm back, and ready to kick some people's behinds. Despite the amount of players that hated me, I made it so far into the game. Hopefully the same strategy will work again in my favor. - Mae**

**My downfall in Maui was not being able to step out of my comfort zone. I learnt how to since the finale, so bring it Alm and Celica. - Clair**

**Getting in this season is good, but what's even better is my stupid brother Luthier isn't going to get in my way. I just have to take care of Saber. - Delthea**

The final limo contained: Gray, Kamui, Mycen, and Lukas.

**My biggest regret is not being able to face heights in multiple challenges. If no challenges this time involve high ground then I should be alright. - Gray**

**That hide and seek game was bullcrap. Everyone won immunity except for me and Jesse. I deserve a fair chance to win this time around. - Kamui**

**I laid low the majority of the game then dominated the last part of it. I might keep the same strategy, but things can always change you know. - Mycen**

**I got robbed last time. I should have just dumped Julia in the pit. I just hope they keep me around because when they least expect it, I'll wipe them all out so I can win the money I deserve. - Lukas**

"Welcome everyone to Total Emblem Cinema, one of you sixteen is going to win one million dollars!" Celica stopped to let the players cheer. "Before Alm explains your first challenge, let's pick the teams. The teams will get picked by last seasons final two. With that being said, our black team will be picked by Sonya."

**Wow, I got the honor of picking my team this year. This should be fun. - Sonya**

"The white team will be picked by Palla."

**YAY! Forsyth and I will get to be on the same team this year. - Palla**

"You will pick in boy girl rotation since we eight of each gender. Each round of picking whoever wins rock, paper, scissors, picks first."

Palla drew rock, and Sonya drew paper. Sonya was the first to pick.

**I'm thinking we make some things INTERESTING for my first choice. - Sonya**

"My first guy is Forsyth."

Everyone gasped until he walked next to her.

**Sonya, what the *beep* are you doing? Now, Palla is going to pick me. - Kamui**

**My mind is really blown right now. I though Palla and I would finally be on the same team. - Forsyth**

**So THAT'S how she wants to play. - Palla**

"Sonya, you left me no choice but to take Kamui with me."

Palla drew scissors, and Sonya drew paper.

"Alright Palla, you pick first this time." Celica explained

"I'm not going to sink down to her level. With that said, I want my bestie Clair."

**Thanks Palla for selecting me for your white team. - Clair**

"Then I got to go with Genny."

**At least Sonya didn't make a stupid decision this time. - Genny**

"I've got to know you quite well last year Saber, so come with me."

**All In is back baby! Sonya and I are going to kill the competition. - Saber**

"Jesse."

**Saber and I were close brothers last year. I'll have to make the best of it on Palla's team till the merge comes. - Jesse**

"Eventually we are going to have to pick them. So I pick Mae."

**Palla, you just made the worst mistake ever. - Mae**

"I hate to do this, but I choose Delthea."

**I won't let you down Sonya. *laughing hard* Did you REALLY think I would say something like that? - Delthea**

**UGH! Delthea is my teammate. Please shoot me now. - Saber**

"Mycen."

**It's about time Sonya chose me. - Mycen**

"Lukas."

**Thanks Palla for welcoming me aboard. I can feel the Royals is still alive. - Lukas**

"Matilda and Silque are our last two females. Whoever doesn't get picked will automatically go to the loser of this match."

"Silque."

**Yes! Jesse and I are on the same team. Thanks Palla for making step one complete - Silque**

**At least I'm with Forsyth. We could possibly do a final two deal. - Matilda**

"Final pick Sonya, it's either Gray, or Conrad."

**I know what I'm going to do. It's an obvious choice really. Conrad and Palla can barely stand each other. - Sonya**

"Gray"

**Man, I wanted to be with Clair again. - Gray**

**Since I'm on a team with Palla, I need to find a way to get rid of her. I don't want her to keep nagging me about Est. - Conrad**

"The team names were picked based on types of performers that appear on the screen. Black team, your name is the Master Magicians."

Celica then gave Sonya a black banner. In the middle of the banner is a white circle. Inside the circle, there is a white outline showing a magician hat and wand."

**I think our name is so cool. The Magicians will make the whole white team DISAPPEAR. - Sonya**

"White team, you guys are the Supreme Singers."

Celica handed a white banner with the middle having a black circle. In the black circle, there is a black outline showing a microphone tilted to the right.

**Both team designs are cool. It's like a ying yang. - Mae**

**I believe the team colors are like that because the old movies weren't in color. This season has movie theme challenges. It's basically a creative movie connection. - Forsyth**

"All challenges will be movie or TV themed, and this week we are doing the court TV show. Your challenge is to make your own version of…..Judge Trudy."

**I LOVE Judge Trudy. I used to watch the Amanda Show every day after school and hope that sketch would come on. She inspired me to become a lawyer so I can help others. - Saber**

"Here is how your challenge will work: Each team will create a Judge Trudy sketch. The youngest players will be the judges, and the oldest will be the bailiffs. The plaintiffs will be on the judges team, and will have to sue someone from the opposing team. Plaintiffs can sue for something that happened either last season, or out in the real world. You all will be judged based on funniness, usage of props and costumes, and improv skills. Also each judge has the power to punish one of their defendants game play wise. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright, head to the trailers to start working."

The players headed off to the trailers and noticed Alm was waiting for them.

"Oh, hello players. Welcome to your trailer homes for the next two months. Let me give you a quick run down on your living quarters. The Magicians will get the black trailer on the left. The Singers get the white one on the right. Each trailer has two sides, a front and a back. The fronts will be for the boys, and the backs will be for the girls. Notice how the fronts of trailers are facing away from each other. We wanted to have a little symbolization for opposing teams."

**There so much symbolism this year. I'm starting to notice a second theme going already. - Forsyth**

"I think that's it for the little tour. I'll see you guys at the courtroom set in an hour."

The Magicians met in the girls side of their trailer.

"First things first, we need to figure out who's the youngest and oldest." Saber clarified

"I'm going to be the bailiff." Mycen spoke

"Wait, aren't you the youngest Genny?" Matilda questioned

"NO, I am." Delthea explained "Genny's fifteen and I'm fourteen."

"Oh sorry." Matilda apologize

"Now we need to figure out who is going to sue for us. There's always two cases per sketch-"

"How do you know Saber?" Delthea interrogated

"Cause I used to watch the Amanda Show. Are we going to have a problem again Delthea?"

"No, I'm just asking."

"OK then, I'll go get the props and costumes. Sonya, Genny, you guys work on the first case with Delthea. The rest of you work with Mycen on the second one."

**I get Saber's enthusiastic about this, but he can't be too controlling. I don't want him to be the first boot. I picked him to be on my team for a reason. - Sonya**

**As much as I don't want to, I'll trust Saber. He knows what he's doing. I'll play along in order to stay around. - Delthea**

**At least I don't have Delthea to bother me for the time being. I need to be careful of her. - Mycen**

**With me as the team leader for this challenge, there's no way the Magicians will lose. Watch out Singers. - Saber**

At the Singers trailer, Jesse and Kamui were working together outside.

"Hey Jesse, did you hear about Luthier and Saber?"

"No, what happened?"

"So, Luthier got into a huge fight with his parents after the finale. He then leaves his home in Seattle and goes to Miami-"

"Miami?"

"It's true." Saber explains as he approaches them with costumes in his hand "He showed up at my door a week after the fight. He wanted to live with me, but his parents somehow learned where he was. They sued me, and the case got taken to Supreme Court." Saber then left to go his cabin.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, all of us were at the case watching Saber. Me, Sonya, Genny, Leon, and Valbar. Where were you at?"

"Home in Nova Scotia with Geoff and Bridgette."

"I texted you saying "Hey Saber's defending Luthier at Supreme Court."

"Yeah for some reason I never got your text."

"Well, anyway, Saber won and there was a huge party back at his place a few days afterwards."

"Wait, if we're all here in LA, then where's Luthier staying?"

"He's with Leon and Valbar. They left Austin, and temporarily moved to Miami to watch him while we're here."

"But Luthier's not by himself, right?"

"No, Leon and Valbar are staying at Saber's."

**I can't believe at that went down in between seasons. I feel like an idiot for not knowing. - Jesse**

**Little did they know I was watching them. I can now use this info to my advantage to gain Jesse's trust. - Silque**

In the girls side of the Singers cabin Palla and Clair were chatting by the window

"Clair, you realize your not the judge right?" Palla asked

"I thought I was."

"No, she's three weeks younger than you."

"Wait, she's turning eighteen tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"No, I thought it was yesterday. Hey, I have a good idea for a birthday present."

"Wait, why give a present to someone you hate?"

"Exactly." Clair smirked

**Mae caused so much chaos last season. She was the reason half our alliance was eliminated and sent to jury. It's time give a little taste of her own medicine. - Clair**

**This idea is PERFECT. You're a genius Clair. - Palla**

"OK teams your time is up." Alm yelled through the loudspeaker "Please report to the courtroom set, and let's get this cases resolved."

**I can't believe how accurate the set is. The stands, throwing props, costumes, EVERYTHING IS ON POINT! - Saber**

The jury seats were now full with majority of the players. Sonya was standing behind the plaintiff stand, and Kamui was behind the defendant stand. Celica began narrating off stage.

"This is the courtroom of judge Delthea Martin. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your own hands. Put your beef in the hands of judge Delthea, OK."

Mycen came in with a black nightstick.

"HINEY HOLES!" he yelled

Everyone stood up as Delthea entered.

"Alright, sit sit sit. I am Judge Delthea-"

"Excuse me." Kamui laughed "How are you the judge? You're only fourteen. This is some sort of joke right?"

"You like jokes? Well I got one for you. Knock Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Punching."

"Punching who?"

"Punching YOU!" Delthea yelled as she pulled a lever.

Underneath Kamui's stand a boxing glove came out, and hit him in the kiwis.

**Ouch, that's got to hurt. I feel bad for Kam. - Genny**

**If you thought that was good, you'll love my surprises. - Mae**

"You wanna hear another one?" Delthea asked

"Oh God, please no." Kamui begged

"Excellent, now Sonya Williamson, I understand you have sued Kamui Chang. Is that correct?"

"Yeah I sued him." she said with an evil smile

"And why is that?"

"We went out on a date, and he made me pay for own meal!"

**Sonya, I thought you were over the whole "Going Dutch" thing. - Kamui**

"BOOOOOOO." the jury yelled as they began to throw quarters at him

"Judge Delthea! These people are throwing quarters at my head."

Delthea banged her gavel three times.

"Order in the court! There will be not any quarter throwing. That is unacceptable."

"Thank you." Kamui breathed

"However, pennies ARE acceptable."

The jury then started to throw pennies at Kamui until Delthea slammed her gavel again.

"OK, now that Dutch's head is throbbing, we can get down to business. Sonya, tell the court more in detail about this date."

"You see Your Honor, we were going to try something out and see if we could date-"

"Yeah we were just friends!"

Delthea banged her gavel.

"Did I say you could talk?" she yelled

"But-"

"Hey-"

"But-"

"Hey-"

"BUT-"

"HEY-" she yelled a final time before slamming her gavel again

"THAT'S IT CHANG! I'm telling another joke. Knock Knock."

"Who's There?" he asked frightened

"YOU LOSE! I find in favor of the plaintiff, Sonya Williamson, and order Mr. Cheapy here to receive a penalty vote each elimination ceremony he attends until merge."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. BAILIFF! Take Pennywise out of my courtroom."

"Yes Your Honor."

Mycen carried Kamui on his shoulder as Kamui was screaming. Sonya followed them out of the doors.

**I can't believe I've been penalized. At least it's only one vote. If I don't screw up to much, and if I'm well liked, I can make it to the top nine. - Kamui**

"NEXT CASE!"

"The ligations for the next case are now entering the courtroom." Alm narrated "I want to eat some pancakes."

"Alright, Forsyth Austins, I see you're suing Lukas Kywalkarr."

"Yeah, cause he cheated me out of money!"

**Why are we still on this Forsyth? I had to make your blindside. - Lukas**

"I had to Your Honor-"

Delthea slammed her gavel down.

"QUIET REDHEAD! Now Forsyth, tell the court what happened."

"He voted to send me home so I could lose a million dollars, and thing is we were in an alliance."

"BOOOOO." the jury yelled as they hit Lukas with wooden blocks

"Your Honor! I'm getting pelted by blocks

"And I'm allowing it for this selfish act. I find in favor of the plaintiff Forsyth Austins, and order Lukas to be chased by the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The Wicked West of the West?" Lukas asked

Smoke then came into courtroom. When the smoke cleared, Sonya appeared. She was wearing green skin makeup with black witch clothes, and was riding a broom in the air and laughing. Lukas screamed and ran out as Sonya followed.

**It felt awesome to put on my old Elphie costume. I miss my green skin and singing No Good Deed. - Sonya**

**I know it's fake, but Sonya looked scary in that witch outfit. - Lukas**

Delthea used her gavel one final time.

"Court dismissed! Bring in the dancing lobsters."

The two dancing lobsters appeared and started dancing with the jury, Delthea, and Mycen. After the music played for a few seconds, Alm stopped the music.

"You did a great job Magicians. Singers, you're up next. The court will adjourned from recess in five minutes."

Celica began the narration once everyone was ready and in position.

"This is the courtroom of judge Mae Belador. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your own hands. Put your beef in the hands of judge Mae, OK."

"READY YOUR RUMPS!" Kamui yelled as he came in with the nightstick

The jury stood up at Mae entered.

"Alright, sit sit sit sit. I am Judge Mae. Now, Clair McAllister, you're here suing Saber Garcia?"

"You're damn right I'm suing him."

"I don't even know what I did the her-"

Mae slammed her gavel.

"PIPE DOWN WALL JUMPER!"

**WALL JUMPER!? I'm not even from Mexico. I was born on the border of Uruguay and Brazil. I came here legally with my sister when I was ten. - Saber**

**You need some ice for that burn Saber? *laughing* - Delthea**

**I know I'm sassy, but even I'M not that cruel. I don't use racial slurs when making jokes. - Sonya**

**I'll make sure Mae goes home for you Saber. You don't deserve to be treated like that. I'm so sorry for suing you. - Clair**

"Clair tell us why you're suing him."

"Well, I was talking to Luthier, and Saber told me to please stop it."

**Oh, THAT'S what this is about. Clair, you have it all wrong. - Saber**

"BOOOOOO" the jury yelled as they started throwing pickles at Saber

"Your Honor! These jurors are throwing pickles at me!"

"Oh. And I suppose you want THEM to please stop it also?"

"YES I DO!"

"OK. When I get to one, I want you all to stop throwing pickles at Senor Taco Head. FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

The throwing went on for another second until Gray yelled.

"We're out of pickles."

"ONE! Now, Clair what caused Mexican Fajita here to say please stop it?"

"I was only talking to his friend Luthier."

"You weren't talking to him. You were telling him all his social problems."

Mae banged her gavel.

"Did I ask you to say your side?"

"No."

"THEN SILENCIO!"

"What if I don't?"

"That does it! TU PIERDES! I find in favor of the plaintiff, Clair McAllister, and order Senor Sombrero to make his votes not count until merge."

**Good job Mae. You made my chances of staying much easier. - Delthea**

**Go to hell Mae. I hope Delthea joins you. - Saber**

"NEXT CASE!"

The ligations for the next case are now entering the courtroom." Alm narrated "I wish a had a better job."

"Palla Whitewang, I hear you're suing Mycen Donia."

"This is insane." Mycen complained

"QUIET GRANDPA! Palla, tell us what happened."

"He didn't vote for me at the finale."

"BOOOOOO." the jury yelled as they throw yo-yo's at Mycen

"You're Honor! These people are throwing yo-yo's at my head."

"And do you have any PROOF any these yo-yo's?"

"How about the fact that there are yo-yo's on the floor?"

"I don't want to hear your sass."

"BUT I'M NOT SASSING YOU!"

"AND NO YELLING AT ME EITHER!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to give you a little poem. Roses are red. Violets are blue. YOU LOSE! I find in favor of the plaintiff, Palla Whitewang, and order Old Hag to play dodgeball with bailiff."

Kamui then chased Mycen out of the courtroom with two dodgeballs in his hand.

"Court dismissed! Bring in the dancing lobsters."

After a few seconds of dancing, Alm turned off the music and had both teams in Celica outside the set.

"Both teams had amazing skits. Now, it's time to reveal our winning team. Will our three judges please come on out."

Amanda Bynes walked out followed by the two dancing lobsters. The lobsters removed their heads revealing to be Katie and Sadie.

**AMANDA BYNES IS HERE! THE ACTUAL JUDGE TRUDY IS HERE! - Saber**

**Katie and Sadie coming was quite a surprise. Knowing they judged us, it's anyone's game. - Jesse**

"First off I want you know to know that seeing you all put your own spins on my sketch was so much fun to watch." Amanda complimented

"Magicians." Katie spoke "We loved the usage of your guys props. The boxing glove, and the witch outfit had us laughing."

"Singers." Sadie announced "You guys came up with clever lines and comebacks, however, some of them were a bit on the offensive side. Due to that, we have to give the immunity to the Magicians."

The Singers started to look at Mae while the Magicians celebrated.

A few hours later, Clair and Palla came up to Saber who was sitting on the trailer steps.

"Saber, if it makes you feel any better, you shouldn't have any treated like that." Palla consoled

"We're going to get Mae out for you." Clair assured

"Muchas gracias amigas." Saber chuckled

"We have a plan to get her out." Palla explained "It'll take a lot of convincing, so we need your help."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Jesse and Silque were talking in the male side of the Singers trailer when Kamui came in and started talking strategy.

"We need to get Mae out. She's messing with Saber throwing racial slurs at him left and right."

"Hold on, she's still doing that?" Jesse asked

"Yes, that's why I came in to talk to you."

"I think she need to go as well." Silque jumped in "She's evil, chaotic, and will cause more drama if we keep her in."

Saber then came in slamming the door.

"I've had enough of her. Are you guys voting her out?"

"Yes." both guys said simultaneously

"Wait what's Silque doing in here?"

"Don't worry, I think it's wrong also. I'm with you all."

"Clair and Palla are also voting her, so that makes five." Saber explained

"What about Lukas and Conrad?" Jesse asked

"I can handle them." Silque volunteered as she left

**Those guys are such buffoons thinking I'm with them. I'll play along for now, just to get on their good side. - Silque**

**Happy Birthday bitch. - Clair**

**I hope you enjoy our little elimination present. - Palla**

**With Kamui having the penalty vote, all I need is for Lukas and Conrad to vote with me. If this works, we can send him out the door. - Mae**

"Alright singers." Celica announced "The first awards of the season go to: Jesse, Clair, Palla, Conrad, Lukas, and Silque. Kamui, Mae, this is the final award of the night. One of you has seven votes, and the other has two. The person not receiving an award is….MAE!

**Seriously? I'm about to turn eighteen and this is what I get! Well *beep* off, all of you. - Mae **

Mae walked down the red carpet, and got into the limousine. As the limo was driving away, the Singers headed back to the trailers. Little did they know, a surprise was waiting for them when they got back.


	2. Chapter 2- If You're Zappy & You Know It

Chapter 2- If You're Zappy and You Know It

When Saber saw the Singers return to the trailers, he ran up the Clair and Palla. They each gave him a hug as he whispered "Thank You."

**I knew they could send Mae home. I had a hundred percent faith in them. - Saber**

**We told you we weren't going to disappoint you Saber. - Clair**

**I bet a thousand bucks Delthea is going insane right now. - Palla**

**If Clair and Palla think that they are getting away like that. They have another thing coming. No one messes with my bestie, EVER. - Delthea**

Clair and Palla were talking outside. Suddenly Lukas ran up to them.

"You guys come inside. You have to see this."

They came into the trailers to find an envelope addressed to them on their beds.

. "What is it?" Palla asked "And why do we each have one on our pillows?"

"Looks like they're letters addressed to each of us." Jesse deducted as he was opening up his

Everyone took a minute to read the letter.

"We are going to give a little recital

About the hidden immunity idol

Two are hidden inside the studio

One for each team be it high or low

Crawl around to reach the place

In which you will enter a brand new space

There you will find monkey c and monkey do

Their arrow of victory points to the next clue"

"Lukas and I have the same note inside." Kamui added

"So do me and Palla." Clair responded

Gray and Matilda suddenly came in.

"Hey guys did you all get a note for the idol too?" Gray asked

"And was it all the same?" Matilda added

"Yes and Yes." Lukas responded

**So we aren't the only ones to receive a letter then. That's interesting. - Gray**

**This note we all received is apparently a puzzle for the idol. I'll need some help to figure it out though. - Mycen**

Outside, Saber, Sonya, and Genny, were talking about the note.

"Do you guys want to look over the note as a group, and see if we can get anything out of it?" Saber asked

"Sure." Sonya responded "We haven't had a chance to put our heads together yet."

**We were sitting there for half an hour trying to figure this out. It's a really tough riddle. I have to give Alm and Celica credit. - Sonya**

While they were looking over the riddle, Forsyth was on the top of the bunk bed opening up an air vent.

**I noticed there was no door to the very front of the trailer were the driver sits. I figured there was a secret passage to get there, so I open up the shaft. - Forsyth**

**I overheard loud banging coming from the other side of the trailer, and I watched as Forsyth got his second clue. The are two monkeys with an arrow underneath pointing to the glove box. I open up the glove box to a second note. - Delthea**

**If there's one thing I learned from Luthier, it's to pay attention to small details. The Magicians have a ceiling vent and we have a floor vent. - Jesse**

**The note in the glove box was taped so I couldn't take it. The note read:**

"**Congratulations you completed part one**

**Now the last part is to be done**

**In each movie set there is a gray key**

**Search everywhere and in between**

**Come back to this room to open the chest**

**And this idol puzzle shall be put to rest"**

**I will find the gray key before anyone else on my team. - Clair**

"Good morning everyone." Celica announced "Meet us at the alien studio in five."

**An alien challenge should be interesting. I can't wait to fight them off. - Matilda**

"I hope you guys start cracking at that idol riddle, cause four people have already solved part one. Anyway, today, you will have a seven on seven alien battle."

"Celica there's eight on our team." Forsyth objected

"Which is why one of you will be the alien. The alien will be armed with a laser gun, and will try to zap you all. Don't worry the alien will be given special goggles. These goggles will make you all look the same, that will prevent the alien from only targeting the other team making this a fair fight. Alm will you spin the wheel to determine which Magician gets to play our alien?"

Alm spun the wheel for a few seconds till it landed on Genny's name.

**I'm excited to play the alien. I get to shoot a laser gun. I hope I'm able to hit the other team. It'll be hard though, cause everyone will look the same. - Genny**

After getting ten minutes to hide, Genny started her search. She was not finding anyone, but overheard whispers in the distance. She found Clair and Gray, but Gray dodged her beam. Gray bumped into Forsyth, who was looking in the distance.

"Forsyth, we need to get out of here. Genny's chasing me."

"How did she find you already?"

That doesn't matter! I hear her coming."

Gray and Forsyth split up, but Forsyth stopped when he saw a gray key in a sculpture.

**I need to get this key before Genny comes and finds me. - Forsyth**

Forsyth was standing for a minute, trying to reach for the key. Right before he grabbed it though, Genny zapped him.

**Wow Genny, that was such beautiful timing on your part. - Forsyth**

**Thank God Forsyth isn't on my team. He was just standing there when he had a good minute to run away. - Kamui**

After Genny zapped Forsyth she accidently found Sonya and Saber in a corner. Jesse and Kamui were close by. They decided to run, but Genny caught Jesse. Kamui ran into Delthea. She used him as a human shield. As Genny shot Kamui, Delthea was about to give up, but Mycen and Gray distracted Genny, and they all got away. Genny gave up on them, and searched on the other side of the playing field. Delthea and Matilda ran into each other, and used Conrad as a distraction to make it to the other side. After getting Conrad, she ran into Gray and Mycen. Matilda ran with Delthea, but she fell in the process. Genny heard her fall, and sent her out of the game.

**It's down to me, Silque, and Palla versus Delthea. I think we got challenge in the bag. - Lukas**

**Come on Genny. Please shoot Delthea. - Silque**

**You have just one job Genny. Get Delthea out of here. - Conrad**

Delthea hid in a corner and saved her energy in case Genny came close. She heard two males scream followed by two laser shots. She then knew it was down to her and Silque. Delthea was waiting and ran when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She tried running but bumped Silque in the head. Genny saw them both sitting there. She was shaking the gun.

**I saw all names pop up on the screen except for Delthea's and Silque's. All of a sudden I see them both sitting there. This one shot could mean the difference between me staying and going, but I have to make a choice. - Genny**

Genny shot the gun, and it fired at…...Delthea.

"SILQUE WINS FOR THE SINGERS!"

**I know Delthea is in trouble, so I want to keep her around for little bit. Evil girls need to stick together. - Silque**

"Delthea, we need to talk."

"Sure, what's up Silque."

"I know who you can vote out, Forsyth. He was the first one gone because he was standing there doing nothing. Plus, it'll drive Palla CRAZY INSANE!"

"I like that idea. What do you want me to do?"

"Go tell Genny what I just said. I had Lukas tell Matilda and Mycen. I also had Conrad talk to Gray."

"You think they'll listen to them?"

Matilda and Mycen were in an alliance with Lukas, and Conrad and Gray hung out between seasons."

"Good point. Also, did you come up with this yourself?"

"No. Lukas and Conrad also wanted to drive Palla insane. Go tell Genny! You don't have much time till voting starts."

**Thanks for helping me out Silque. I owe you big time. - Delthea**

**If this all works, Forsyth should be going down. - Conrad**

**I get I have to betray you again bro, but in my opinion it's worth it. - Lukas**

**Since I can't vote till merge, I will reveal I would have voted for Delthea. Hopefully Sonya and Genny can convince the others to vote with them. - Saber**

**Delthea has a point of us girls sticking together. I need to vote for Forsyth cause he threw the challenge. - Genny**

**I noticed the gray key sitting in some sort of artwork. I was able to grab it without getting caught. Now I have this little baby. *holds up a metallic letter A* - ?**

"Alright Magicians, tonight the awards go to: Genny, Saber, Sonya, Matilda, Mycen, and Gray." Alm announced "Once again only two people have recieved votes, Forsyth and Delthea. By a vote of five to two, the person leaving is…...FORSYTH!"

All of the Magicians were shocked when Alm threw an award to him.

**I can't believe it all worked out. See ya never Forsyth. - Delthea**

**Someone clearly has some explaining to do. I'm onto you Delthea. I'll make sure to end your little manipulation fest. - Sonya**

**FIVE TO TWO AND I'M THE ONE WITH THE FIVE VOTES? What the *beep* is wrong with these people? Delthea should be one going. - Forsyth**

The Magicians left the awards ceremony as they watched the limo drive Forsyth away. On the way back to the trailers, Delthea gave the camera an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3- Surf and Turf

Chapter 3- Surf and Turf

Silque and Conrad were talking behind their trailer, when Lukas appeared.

"Silque, you should see what's going on in your girl side. Palla is throwing everything. She's messing up the beds, the furniture, the food. The whole girls side is messed up. Clair is in there trying to calm her down."

"We got her good." Conrad snickered "Now just just need to get her paranoid enough so we can easily send her home."

"I'll go-"

Silque got interrupted by the sound of screaming and shattering.

"What was that?" Silque asked

"That sounded like glass being shattered." Lukas said as he ran

"Should we go with him?" Conrad asked Silque

"You go. I'll be busy playing puppets once the Magicians get back here."

**Don't worry about me. I'm not going crazy. I'M NOT GOING CRAZY! - Palla**

**I've never seen Palla this broken before. She needs to take a deep breath and calm herself down. - Clair**

**On the one hand, I feel bad for Palla. On the other hand though, her having a complete meltdown is so funny to watch. - Lukas**

**I'm glad Palla is like how she is. We can easily play the paranoia and destruction cards if we get sent to elimination again. - Conrad**

"Hey guys." Silque said while putting on a sad face

"Hi Silque." Sonya acknowledged trying to express being happy

"What's up Silque?" Saber asked

"Nothing I just wanted to say sorry for failing to get rid of Delthea."

"We tried." Sonya admitted

"Yeah, but we didn't have that good of a chance. Not without my vote anyway." Saber laughed "Oh well, look at the bright side, there's almost next time."

"Yeah, I guess. Also Sonya, that's a great pixie cut." Silque admired

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I love how you decided to keep your hair that way. It fits your sassy and feisty personality nice."

"Well, thanks! Ever since the finale last year I decided to why not keep it this way."

"It won you the million after all. Oh and Saber, you're hair's growing back nice also. It looks a lot like Sonya's."

"Before I came to LA, Luthier told me to drop my spikes and keep it like how it is now."

"He's right. I think it suits you."

"Gracias."

"De Nada. I love to chat some more, but I need to get some rest for tomorrow."

**It's was so easy to make up a conversation with them. All I did was agree with their view on Delthea, and then throw in a little bit of flattery. If you want my honest opinion, pixie cuts make me want to hurl. Also, Sonya is ugly with her dyed purple hair. How is she not sick of that color after ten years? She should do us all a favor, and go back to her natural black color. - Silque**

**Despite being on opposite teams, I think Silque is really cool. As she bonus she is also friends with Jesse and Kamui. I might ask her to be a part of All In once the merge comes. - Saber**

**Is it just me, or was Silque a little bit uneasy during that conversation. Something fishy might be going on. Maybe it's just my actress instincts. - Sonya**

"Good morning dudes and dudettes." Alm yelled on the loudspeaker "Please go and meet Celica at the beach studio in half an hour. Make sure to wear your swimming trunks if you brought any. We have some for those who don't."

**A beach challenge, huh? I guess that's because the Singers are going to wipeout the competition. - Jesse**

On the set there were seven black and white surfboards in a circle above a crystal clear pool. A longer red surfboard was in the middle. Hanging from the ceiling were microphones and hats. The hats were dangling above the black boards. The microphones were dangling above the white ones.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to your beach challenge. Each of you will stand on a surfboard that has your team color, and you will also hold onto to your team symbol hanging above the boards. Once you are all in position, the red surfboard will start moving. If you fall off, you are out. If your legs or feet touch the surfboard, you are benched. If you let go of your hat or microphone, you are done. This challenge will go on a whole team has been eliminated. Does everyone understand the rules of the challenge?"

"YES."

"OK then. Take your positions."

Once everyone was ready and holding on, the red surfboard started moving.

"Good luck everyone. Remember something can happen at any moment."

**I don't where that statement is going. Celica is starting to worry me now. - Kamui**

Everyone was doing well at the five minute mark. Almost everyone wasn't moving except for when they had to jump. Genny was staying focused, but was out when her left foot touched the red board's side.

**If it wasn't for my dang foot, I could have dominated this challenge. - Genny**

Sonya and Silque starting talking when Genny hit the water.

"Hey Sonya, Genny's down."

"What?"

"You didn't see her fall?"

"No, I was switching my hands on the hat."

"You know switching your hands doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

Sonya was confused, until the red board hit her leg.

*beep* Sonya cursed

Silque suddenly pushed her into the water.

**Why would Silque distract me like that? Also, why would she push me in the water? Does she not like me or something? - Sonya**

**Every one of Jesse's friends must be eliminated. Sonya is number one on my list to go. I can't have a winner interfere with my plan. - Silque**

"I'm sorry you guys are down two members." Jesse whispered to Saber

"It's alright. We can still win this-"

Delthea fall off screaming causing Saber to get interrupted.

"You were saying?" Jesse sassed and smirked

"Shut up." Saber laughed

Saber started to slide, but Jesse caught him.

**Thanks for catching me Jesse. I really owe you one - Saber**

**Of course I'm going to help Saber out. I'm just glad no one on my team saw that. If they did, I would be in some real deep water. - Jesse**

"Players, it's been thirty minutes since you started. It's time to kick things up a notch

The red surfboard then started to go the opposite way, and the boards started to lean at an angle.

**I don't mind the red board going the other way. However, with the angle we are leaning at we'll have to jump higher than before. - Gray**

No one was dropping out after fifteen minutes, so then Celica released a contraption that poured water on the contestants heads. The boards were starting to become slippery. Lukas and Conrad immediately fall into the pool followed by Gray and Clair a minute later.

**An hour has passed and there's only seven of us left. I need to stay calm, and watch the redboard carefully. I have to win for my team. - Kamui**

"You good Jesse?" Silque yelled

"I'm fine. Why?" he asked

Jesse then watched with wide eyes as he saw Kamui take a plunge. Palla suddenly let go of her microphone as she clenched her arm, and dove in.

"Sorry you guys. My arm seriously hurts." Palla yelled

"It's all good." Jesse yelled back

"We got it from here." Silque reassured

Palla then leaped out of the pool, and smiled as Clair handed her a towel.

**I thought my arm was going to go numb. My hand already lost feeling after holding a microphone for ninety minutes. I'm now regretting not switching hands. - Palla**

**The number of people left are finally shifted in our favor. Come on Matilda, Mycen, and Saber. Let's end this already. Send the Singers to elimination. - Genny**

"OK players, it looks like we reached the two hour mark. RAISE THE RED SURFBOARD!" Celica yelled

The five remaining players were starting to get fatigued from jumping. The players legs were feeling sore and weak, but they fought with every inch to stay on. Ten minutes after Alm raised the red surfboard, he angled the players boards again. This was all too much to Saber, so he dropped out. Matilda was noticing that Jesse, Mycen and Silque were steady. She decided to let go of her microphone.

**How was I supposed to compete against three people who looked like they were statues? - Matilda**

**I can't believe it's all up to me now. I can't have the Magicians go vote someone off two times in a row. - Mycen**

**It's just Jesse and I versus the senior citizen. Just drop already Mycen. You know you're not going to win. - Silque**

Mycen was holding on tight, focusing on Jesse and Silque. He didn't realize however, that the red surfboard hit the bottom of his foot.

"After two hours and forty five minutes, Jesse and Silque have won for the Singers."

Jesse and Silque jumped in the water and swam to their team in happiness.

**Sucks we can't get Palla out, but we won safety. Palla's really lucky she survived this week. - Conrad**

**If we can't go with with Plan A, we can at least go with the plan B. - Silque**

Delthea was painting her nails when she saw Silque approaching Genny. She whispered in Genny's ear. Genny suddenly stormed off and pulled all the Magicians in the girls side of their cabin. Saber saw Delthea coming, and locked the door right before she could enter.

"OK Saber is she gone?" Genny asked

"No sign of her." he reported

"Nothing coming from the back window either." Sonya also reported

"Good. You two stay there, and keep watch."

"What's this all about?" Gray asked

"I'll tell you what this is all about. Delthea played all of us at Forsyth's elimination the other day."

"What?" everyone asked in shock

"Yeah. Delthea had Lukas, Silque, and Conrad tell you guys to vote off Forsyth. Why Forsyth you ask? Because he was the first one on our team who got tagged by me."

**I can't believe I'm hearing this from Genny. Delthea is going to pay. - Gray**

**If I could vote, I'd vote for Delthea again. I was wondering when she'd try and strike us. - Saber**

"Why did she pick them to you? That's a simple explanation. First, she knew you wouldn't believe it if she told you herself. Second, you all have a good history with the person who told you to vote for Delthea."

**Now everything is starting to make complete sense. - Matilda**

**I was weird that Lukas told me to vote Forsyth and not for Delthea. I didn't think anything of it. Boy, was I a fool. - Mycen**

"So, we need to rally together and vote for Delthea. This emergency meeting is now adjourned."

**Thank You Silque for telling me the truth behind Forsyth's elimination. - Genny**

**Oh my God. I have never seen Genny take a leadership role like this. She has really came a long way from her quiet shell since last season. I'm so proud of her. - Sonya**

As soon as everyone left the trailer, the camera zoom up to reveal a pair of eyes above a vent.

**I was able to overhear everything due to the secret passage in our trailer. Thanks Alm and Celica for giving us the vents. And thank you Genny Robinson for making my next target VERY clear to me. - Delthea**

"Alright Magicians. Tonight the awards are going to: Saber, Gray, Mycen, Sonya, and Matilda. Genny and Delthea, this is our final award tonight. The person not getting it is…...DELTHEA! I'm not really surprised you're safe Genny. After all, you only got one vote."

Delthea vicously grabbed the award from her. Genny was trying to fight back, but Delthea overpowered her.

"I'm sorry Genny." she laughed while pinning her down "Do you want this award? Well tough titties." Delthea then flashed a wooden "A" in Genny's face. "Cause I HAVE THE IMMUNITY IDOL BITCH!"

Everyone was shocked at this outcome. Delthea was receiving daggers as she handed it to Celica.

**If everyone thought that Palla's outburst this morning was insane. JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS THE WICKED TROLLS BELONGINGS! - Saber**

**I told her. Don't ever try to *beep* with Delthea Martin. - Delthea**

***crying* Why did the idol have to get flashed in my face. I didn't even do anything to her. - Genny**

"Maybe you shouldn't have spread false information like that sweetheart." Delthea whispered

Genny widened her eyes, and then ran off crying to the limousine. She didn't even say goodbye to Saber or Sonya. As the limo left the film lot, Delthea headed back to the cabins. No one was saying a word, but instead were looking at each other in sadness and anger. Eventually they all left the awards area, but Sonya stayed behind, still in complete shock.

**I don't know what to feel right now. So many emotions are running through my head. Sadness, anger, shock, they are all going off. There is even a little bit of confusion as well. I was right next to Genny, so I was able hear what Delthea said about their being false information. I also saw Genny's eyes light up, like she knew what Delthea meant. As much as I hate her, I need to know what was it that Genny realized. - Sonya**


	4. Chapter 4- Ultimate Nerf Assassin

Chapter 4- Ultimate Nerf Assassin

As the Magicians came back to the trailers, Sonya pulled Delthea aside.

"Alright tell me." Sonya muttered

"Tell you what?"

"You know what! The thing you said to Genny about "false information."

**Finally, someone wants information from me. I could use this to my advantage. I need Silque out of this game. There is only room for one villain on this film lot. - Delthea**

"Alright, you caught me. Genny lied about me being the reason behind Forsyth's elimination."

"What?"

"I know what really happened."

"OK then, let's hear it."

"I noticed that before Forsyth's elimination, Silque, Lukas, and Conrad started to hang out. What do they all have in common? The need to drive people insane."

"Now that you mention it, whenever I talk to Silque, she doesn't act genuine."

"Yeah, she's hiding her real self behind a mask. Anyway, Lukas and Conrad have another thing in common. They both like driving Palla crazy. Since the Singers won immunity that day, they couldn't take out Palla. So, they did the next best thing."

"Take out her boyfriend, Forsyth."

"Exactly, so fast forward to tonight. After Palla had her little rampage, the Singers won immunity again. Silque knew you all were going to blame me for it. She decided played the hero again in order to gain more trust with you. How did she play the hero? I saw her telling Genny to rally you all together, and had Genny tell you all tell that I was behind Forsyth's elimination."

"Wait, hold on. What about the idol?"

"That part wasn't planned. I was supposed to leave tonight, but I decided to listen in on the meeting."

"How did you listen to us? Saber and I made sure to check and see if you were outside."

"You're right. I wasn't outside."

"Then where were you?"

"Come with me."

Sonya followed Delthea into the girl side of their trailer. They waited a little bit until Matilda fell asleep. Delthea then opened the air vent and Sonya followed. Sonya started to fit two and two together. Delthea then took Sonya to the secret idol room.

**I can't believe by using the vents we were able to see everything happening in our trailer. I'm also marveled by how the a secret room was right under our noses. - Sonya**

"Shouldn't we go back now?" Sonya asked "If Matilda wakes up, she'll know we're missing."

"Yeah, let's go." Delthea agreed

Sonya started to crawl back.

"Hold on" Delthea halted "Sonya, You can't tell anyone about this. I'll put both of our games in jeopardy."

**I'll keep your deal Delthea, but I'm still not sure about the whole Silque story. You just might be trying to play me. - Sonya**

"Attention players. Meet Alm at the apocalypse set in ten minutes."

**Finally, there's a theme I'm used to watching. - Silque**

"Good morning everyone. I would like you all to know that today is a fake merge challenge!"

**With fake merge challenges, anything can happen. Let's see what you got for us Alm. - Clair**

"Today we are playing Nerf Assassin. Everyone will write down your name on a piece of paper. You each will then draw the names out of a hat. Whoever you get will be who you have to eliminate. Once you eliminate your target, you get that persons piece of paper and you're able to trade guns if you want. We will go on until one player is left. The last person standing gets a merge ticket along with immunity for their team."

**I almost won the ticket last year, but I gave it to Luthier. I deserve to get my redemption. - Saber**

**Once again there's a merge ticket at stake, I can't let anyone else have it. If it means assassin Silque and Lukas, I'll have to do it. - Conrad**

"Any questions?" Alm asked while placing the hat down

"Yeah, can we team up?" Gray asked

""Yes HOWEVER, you can only kill the persons name you draw. With that let's get this game started. When I say "go" you can run up to the hat and pick a name. You can then pick up one of the thirteen guns on the table behind me. Ready, set, KILL!."

**This is going to be an interesting fight since I got you, Clair McAllister. ?**

**Conrad Liprica, you better run from me. - ?**

**I'm happy got your name, Delthea Martin. - ?**

**Let's dance, Gray Valoroy. - ?**

**Be afraid of me, Jesse Yager. - ?**

**Poor little Kamui Chang. Little do you know I'm your killer. - ?**

**Your name may be funny Lukas Kywalkar, but it won't be all fun and games once I kill you. - ?**

**Matilda Castillo, I'm sorry about your luck. - ?**

**Mycen Donia is not leaving this game alive. - ?**

**Palla Whitewang may be able to run, but she can't hide from me. - ?**

**Lo siento, Saber Garcia. - ?**

**I got the smallest gun from the table. But that doesn't stop me from my goal of killing you, Silque Hendricks. - ?**

**Sonya Williamson is a lot of things. A great singer, a great witch, and an even greater victim. - ?**

Clair and Gray were in a corner under some rubble.

"Hey Clair, can I see who you have?" Gray asked

"Sure." Clair said he she handed him the paper "What about you?"

"Here."

Clair's eyes widened

"Wait what-"

Before she could say anything else, Gray hit her in the stomach.

"Sorry Clair, but I'll need your paper."

Gray was about to run off till Clair stopped him.

"Wait, what my gun?"

"We're only allowed one at a time, and I'll stick with this one."

"Oh, OK. Good Luck."

Gray then ran off in the distance.

**Well played Gray. I like that nice little trap you planned for Clair. If it's not me who wins the merge ticket, I hope it's you. - Palla**

Silque and Conrad were in an abandoned building.

"Have you seen Lukas?" Conrad asked

"No, you?"

"No, I guess he's out trying to find his person."

Lukas was running from a few bullets when he fell down onto cement. Suddenly, he was getting dragged by two people were covered in face masks. One of them held his hands, and the other held his feet. A third person then pointed a gun at him. The three peoples faces were then revealed to him.

"Hi Lukas." Sonya greeted while smirking "You almost got away from us. I will applaud you for that attempt. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. Saber, Jesse, leave the two of us for a minute."

Sonya continued when Saber and Jesse left.

"Please know this is nothing personal. Now, let's get this over with" she said while aiming the gun

"Drop it."

Sonya turned to where the noise was coming from. Matilda came out from a dark corner.

"Awww how cute. Matilda Castillo came to save you." Sonya sassed

"Actually." Matilda stopped talking to pull out a piece of paper. "I came for you."

Matilda then took out Sonya and Lukas.

**Why did I decide to put on a performance? I should have taken Lukas out then and there. - Sonya**

**I can't believe I got a double elimination! Time to see who Lukas was supposed to kill. *opens up paper* Alright, I can work with this. - Matilda**

"Only ten players left!" Celica announced

"Hey Celica. Let's make it nine!" Saber yelled as he shot Jesse.

**I did not expect Saber to be the one to get my name. - Jesse**

"Saber." Kamui ran to him "I heard you yelling. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had to take out Jesse. Wait, you're not here to take me out, are you?"

"No, I'll show you who I'm after. I think you'll be willing to help me."

**I know I can't refuse his offer. This opportunity is to good to pass. - Saber**

"Palla, good thing I ran into you."

"Hey Matilda, how's it going?"

"It'll be better once I do this."

Matilda then shot Palla

"Wait there's only eight left?" Conrad asked

"No seven." Silque explained "Cause your out now."

"I'm not-"

**Oh my God. You should have seen the look on his face once I shot him. - Silque**

**You had me fooled Silque. I didn't think you had my name. - Conrad**

Delthea was walking around nervously with the gun in her hand. She was noticing something move in the distance. She walked a little closer, and screamed when she saw Mycen pop out of hiding.

"God Mycen, you scared me! Please don't shoot me."

"I'm not, I don't have your name. I thought you were-"

He was interrupted by Saber tackling Delthea.. He managed to pin her down in seconds.

"Mycen get out of here." Saber commanded

As Mycen was running, he looked back. He barely managed to see Kamui shoot Delthea in the head.

**Thanks Saber. If Delthea had my name, you just saved me. - Mycen**

Kamui and Saber started to high five. Just as their hands touched, Silque popped from around the corner. Before either of the guys had any time to react, Silque shot Kamui in the butt.

"With Silque taking Kamui out we are down to five." Celica announced

**Sorry Kam. I didn't mean to be a pain in the ass. - Silque**

**We are coming down to the end. There's only three left before Silque and I have to take each other on. I still need to be careful, cause she can recieve my name at any moment. - Saber**

**I'm so lucky! I made the final five, and I haven't ran into anyone since I took out Clair. I may as well keep hiding, and hope for the best. - Gray**

**How is this possible? I use guns in the military, yet I'm the only person left with no kills. I'll just pray I ran into the player I need. - Mycen**

**I already have three kills under my belt. If I can take out the others like I've been doing, I'll get that merge ticket. - Matilda**

Gray was stepping out of a destroyed home. He spotted Silque and Saber. He started aim, but Silque stepped in front of Saber and aimed back.

"What's the matter Gray?" she taunted

"Leave me alone Silque."

"Tell you what, I'll leave you alone, if you put the gun down."

"No."

"Oh I see. So you want to fight me then."

"Not with you. I don't want to fight you."

All while this was happening, Saber snuck up on Gray. He grabbed Gray's hands, and tied them behind his back.

"Let go of me Saber!" Gray yelled

Saber then used one of Gray's hands, and put it over Gray's mouth. Gray was trying to yell, but could only produce mumbles.

"Really? You didn't want to fight?" Silque spoke again "Cause it looks like you wanted one to me."

Silque then proceeded to shoot Gray in the nose. Saber came in to hug Silque. Instead of him giving a hug in return, Silque gave him a bullet in his back.

**I knew I should have watched out for her. Now there goes my shot at guaranteed merge this season. - Saber**

On the other side of the arena, Mycen was trying to find a good place to hide. Right when he managed to find one, Matilda got in perfect position to snipe him. The shot she took was successful, hitting him in the groin.

"Congrats on making final two Matilda and Silque. Please meet me, Alm, and the other players at the center of the arena for the final showdown."

**Sorry Silque, I'm gaining a spot in merge. You poked the wrong Italian to face off against. - Matilda**

**I'm not scared of Matilda one bit. I bet I can win that ticket with my eyes blindfolded. - Silque**

Matilda and Silque came to a glowing white area. The players were cheering for them as they entered from opposite sides. Both girls starting firing as the horn sounded. Matilda was dodging left and right. Silque was finding places to shoot and take cover. Both girls kept missing shots. Matilda was going to surround Silque, but she slipped on her previously fired bullets. Silque was smiling and aiming. She managed to fire, but was also taken back by a flying bullet.

Everyone was in shock that both girls were hit. Alm checked the footage, and tried to find any millisecond difference. After slowing it down however, the camera revealed both girls hit each other at the same time.

"This was certainly an unexpected outcome. After taking with Celica and the producers, we have officially decided to give you both merge tickets!"

**This is insane. I won the merge ticket! To think it was because of a slip up is even crazier! - Matilda**

**That's right baby! I made the merge! No one will be messing with me for awhile. I'll have plenty of time to gain people's trusts so I can blindside them later. - Silque**

**I may have not won the merge ticket, but at least I found a gray key under some rubble. Time for me to claim my idol. - ?**

"As for the team safety, we decided to make a tiebreaker. It would be whoever got the most kills. Since both you ladies have four kills however, we are going to a second tiebreaker. Whoever got their first kill first wins. Matilda, who did you kill first?"

"My first kill was Sonya."

"Sonya died second. The only person who got killed before her was Clair. Silque, did you kill Clair?"

"No, Alm. I killed Conrad first."

"Which means, congratulations Magicians! You guys have won immunity."

Lukas, Silque, and Conrad met behind the Singers trailer.

"Now's our chance to take out Palla." Silque instructed "I'm going to talk to Jesse and Kamui, and convince them to vote our way. You guys just lay low."

"What about Clair?" Lukas asked

"You can try, but she'll most likely stick with Palla." Conrad explained "I won't be surprised if they decide to vote for me."

The three then went their separate ways.

**You better pack your bags Palla, we're coming for you. - Silque**

**This vote is revenge for last season. - Conrad**

**I don't trust Conrad, especially around Lukas and Silque. Those three look like they're planning something. - Clair**

**Conrad is getting a little too close with Lukas and Silque for my liking. I always get weird vibes when I see them together - Palla**

"OK Singers." Alm announced "Awards tonights go to: Lukas, Jesse, Silque, Kamui, and Clair. Conrad, Palla, one of you received five votes. This last award is for the person with two votes. You are staying…..CONRAD!"

"Yes! Sorry not sorry Palla." he sassed

Silque and Lukas were laughing and high fiving, while Clair and Palla gave them disgusted looks.

**I knew Conrad was up to something! He'll pay for sending me home. Please avenge me Clair. - Palla**

**Conrad is going to pay. You mess with homegirl, you mess with me also. - Clair**

While the Singers headed back to the trailers, Clair decided to stay behind to give Palla a quick goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5- Escaping Death

Chapter 5- Escaping Death

Sonya woke up to people talking and giggling. She heard it coming from behind the trailers. She used the vents Delthea showed her to make her way where the noises were strongest. Sonya ended up making her way into the secret room. She was shocked to learn the noises were coming from Conrad, Lukas, and Silque. Sonya ducked under the glass to listen into the conversation.

"Did you see the looks on her face." Conrad laughed

"I'm Palla. Me and my bestie Clair are safe tonight. I'm going to take out Conrad before he makes a move." Silque mocked "Well, surprise bitch. We struck first."

"It's too bad we won't be able to see the look on her face when she learns we also took out her boyfriend!" Lukas laughed

Sonya gasped with her mouth covered.

**Delthea. She was right this whole time. The trio of evil is running this game. I hate to say it, but I might need to ally with Delthea to take them out. - Sonya**

There was suddenly a knock on the air vent. Delthea came in and sat next to Sonya.

"What are you doing here?" Sonya asked

"I saw you come in here. I wanted to chat with you."

"Well, I need to tell you that you were right about them. I just overheard them mocking Palla and Forsyth."

"I told you didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. As, much as I don't to Delthea, we have to stick together."

"Are you asking for an alliance?"

"Only temporary. Once we get them out, we can go back to hating each other."

"OK. You have a deal." Delthea said as she shook Sonya's hand.

**Finally, I have an alliance with someone. After all, the enemy of my enemy is a friend. - Delthea**

"So what do we do now?" Sonya asked

"I think we should-"

"HEY CONRAD!" someone yelled

Delthea stopped talking and peeked up.

"Who was that?" Sonya asked

"It's Clair. Looks like she's mad about something." Delthea explained

Both girls decided to look up, and watch the action.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to come back to the trailers." Conrad laughed

"What the *beep* is your problem?" Clair yelled

"What do you mean?"

"With Palla! She didn't even do anything to you!"

"I still hold a grudge from last season."

"That wasn't even her fault! YOU played the idol. YOU voted out Est. YOU made her sister cry. YOU started all this."

"Oh that's REAL mature Clair. How do you think Clive will feel when this airs on TV, and he'll see his baby sister throw the blame onto someone else."

"Don't you DARE bring my brother into this you ass *beep*"

"You better watch your mouth of yours."

"And you better watch your back, cause I'm coming for you."

Clair started to walk away, but turned back around.

"I almost forgot. Once I'm done with you, I'll make sure Lukas and Silque follow. You all better enjoy these last few days you have here in LA."

Delthea and Sonya started to laugh and snicker hard, but made sure to cover their mouths to prevent the others from hearing.

**Thank God we aren't the only two who hate the evil trio. - Sonya**

**I think Clair will be a great asset to our alliance. Hopefully she'll accept. - Delthea**

**I know what I did was risky, but I'm not scared of going home. I don't want to show any weakness. - Clair**

**My name's Clair McAllister, and I'm going to make sure you receive your karma. I'm SO scared of her little threats. - Conrad**

**Clair and I were on the same side last season. It's crazy how much things can change in this game. - Lukas**

**I guess my plan of taking out Jesse will have to wait. Thanks a lot Clair. - Silque**

"Good morning players!" Please meet Celica at the escape room challenge."

**You want to know who would be good at this challenge? Forsyth. Thanks Delthea for having us vote him out. - Saber**

"Alright everyone. There are two rooms behind me. Magicians you will take the left room ,and the Singers will take the right one. Once you get inside, strap yourself into a chair."

Everyone walked into their rooms to find six chairs in a circle. The chairs were sitting in the middle of the room. On the walls, there were some bookcases, coffins, and a record player. There was also lots of blood stains on the floor. Once everyone was strapped in, Celica started playing scary music. After a minute of the music, she started reading.

"I hope you all like the room and chairs

For each puzzle you find will raise some hairs

Listen closely on how to escape

Player number one should have a tape

After you unlock that code

Player one can walk freely in their mode

They must free the rest in order two through six

The others can go free as well no gimmicks or tricks

Once all players are freed

Race outside in top speed"

The music then came back on and the players were looking around the best they could.

**Celica said there was a "player number one." I think I have an idea as to what that means. - Mycen**

**Player number one has to do something with us. I think I have this one figured out in my head. - Jesse**

Mycen started looking at his seat and noticed the number "four" on his. He looked over a Gray's and his had "two."

"Silque what number are you?"Jesse asked

"Oh! My chair has the number one." she shrieked

The Magicians noticed Sonya was the number one. She started to look around her seat for a tape.

"Is there any tape?" Saber asked Sonya

"No." she explained sadly

"I think I'd be able to feel a video tape on me." Silque sassed

Kamui's eyes suddenly widened.

**Come on Silque. What other types of tape are there? Use your head. - Kamui**

""Because it's not a video tape!" Kamui yelled "It's a-"

"RIP IT OFF! RIP IT OFF!" Delthea yelled

"I'm trying." Sonya explained "Here we go. On the back it says "Behind You."

Sonya turned her head around, and noticed writing on the back of her seat.

"OK. It's DJEP_"

"What does that mean?" Gray asked

**It's the code dummy. Have you not done any escape room before. - Delthea**

"There is no underscore." Silque realized

"Silque! I think I know this one." Jesse yelled

"The underscore is a fill in the blank number." Matilda explained to Sonya "DJ was booted after the horror challenge. We are in a horror like studio. It's the episode number!"

**I am so smart! Thank God I know what the acronym EP means. - Matilda**

"Try DJEP9." Jesse finished

The singers started cheering once Silque got free.

**Maybe Jesse isn't as dumb as he looks. That's another reason why I need to crush him. - Silque**

**I can understand how Jesse and Geoff are related when it comes to having fun, but Jesse's the clear winner on an intelligence level. Geoff if you're watching this, please don't take what I just said offensively. - Kamui**

Sonya started walking around, until Gray stopped him.

**I may have found where my combination is. - Gray**

"Try that red book with the number two on it."

"Hey Silque." Conrad asked "Can you take a look at the second book on the shelf?"

"I found the clue!" Sonya laughed happily

"Read it then." Delthea yelled

"Inside me I can use words to bellow

But find the player two code that is yellow"

"I don't see anything Conrad. I'll look again." Silque assured

Sonya started to flip through the book fast. She stopped when she saw a yellow page. The page number was six thirteen.

"Try six one three." Sonya explained "That's the yellow page number."

"I still don't have anything." Silque explained

"OK, then how about that red book. It has a two on the side."

Silque then banged her hand on the table when she saw the clue.

**Thanks Conrad. We just wasted some precious time. Who knows how far the other team is ahead of us. - Silque**

"OK I'm out." Gray exclaimed as he high fived Sonya "Who's number three?"

"Me." Saber announced

Do you have any ideas?" Sonya asked

"Yeah. I noticed when we came in there were three coffins sitting in one of corners."

Sonya and Gray ran over to the coffins. They tried to open them, but to no avail.

"We can't get them open!" Sonya yelled

"I see a key lock, but there's no key." Gray explained

**How are we supposed to open a lock without a key? - Sonya**

"Do you have any idea what's going on Jesse?" Conrad asked as he kept searching around the coffins.

"Yeah let me try something. I have a six letter code, and there are three coffins."

**I don't know where he's going with this, but I'll just pray it works. - Silque**

"C-O-F-F-I-N." Jesse spelled "YES! AND HERE'S THE KEY. IT'S SITTING ON ME!"

**How did Jesse come up with that so fast. My mind is blown right now. - Kamui**

"Saber, have you tried spelling coffin on your lock?" Sonya asked

"No hold on….OK I'm out, and I have the key!" he yelled excitedly

"What's in there?" Mycen asked

"It's four records. One red, yellow, green, and blue."

"Those are the colors on my lock. Bring them over to the record player table. This must be my puzzle!" Mycen yelled "Sit each record on it's matching color player and play them!"

Saber played the red record first.

"I WILL."

Sonya listened to the yellow one next.

I WILL KILL YOU"

Gray had the green and blue ones. The green record played.

"I."

The blue one played

"I WILL KILL"

**This puzzle is child's play. The number of words is the order I have to hit the colors on my lock in. My combination is: green, red, blue yellow. - Mycen**

"OK." Saber thought "I think we should think this through and-"

"DONE!" Mycen yelled as he leaped out of the seat

"Nevermind." Saber beamed

"Mycen!" Gray spoke "There's a purple record under your seat."

"Mycen grabbed it and started looking for a purple record player.

**I must admit, even though I'm not doing much in this challenge, this escape room is so much fun. - Delthea**

"Do you have any idea how to free me Jesse?" Kamui asked

"I think so. The green record had only one word, which was I. The red had I will. Blue was I will kill. The yellow had I will kill you. Try putting in: green, red, blue, then yellow."

**It's official ladies and gentlemen, Jesse Yager is a genius. - Kamui**

Both teams were now once again neck in neck. Everyone freed was searching for the purple record player. No one found anything until Saber rechecked the coffins from earlier.

"Guys! I found the purple player it's behind the skulls head!"

Saber caught the purple record, thrown by Sonya, and started playing it.

"With these riddles you all have come so far

Want your next one? Well here you are!

Open up the big tan folder

Above the skull is its holder

Inside you'll find the fifth secret in black

And a hint for the sixth one, so don't hold back!"

"Saber! There's a compartment on top of the coffin." Matilda pointed out "I can see it from here. What's my code?"

"L8J37." Saber repeated back

**We just have to get Calir out and we'll be done. I think we have a shot at beating the other team. - Lukas**

"The folder also says there's a flashlight under your chair." Silque explained

"Yeah, here it is." Lukas noticed "It says it can reveal a glow in the dark message when shined. Kamui turn off the light."

Kamui turned off the lights, and Lukas started shining. He stopped when he found a neon green letter on the wall. He went up to find more letters, so he to decode the message.

"The wall says: third code letter number correspondence and A equals one."

"OK." Kamui said as he turned on the lights "The code was coffin, right?" That means C would be three."

**Once again it's time to show the team my skills. - Jesse**

"Clair, your code is: three, one, five, six, six, nine, one, four." Jesse yelled

The Singers started to run to the door once she got free. When they went outside, they starting cheering. Silque suddenly stopped and gasped when she saw that the other team was already on their mat.

"What took you all so long?" Delthea smirked

The other Singers started to notice, and they stopped cheering also.

"We got out a few minutes before you guys." Matilda explained

"That's right." Celica clarified "That means the Magicians win immunity!"

**I'm kind of glad we lost. We can now get rid of a pesky little demon. - Conrad**

Clair was sitting on her bed, when Sonya and Delthea came in.

"Clair, we need to talk." Delthea urged

"About what?" she asked nervously

"We know you want the axis of evil gone. We overheard you fighting with them the other night." Sonya explained

**How could they know I was yelling at them the other night? There's only one explanation for this. I think I know what they're talking about. - Clair**

"Through the secret room?" Clair asked

"How'd you know?" Sonya asked

"Cause I solved part one of the idol clue, and I know that Delthea played the idol. Obviously, she knows about the room. Also, that's the only place where people can truly listen to others without the other party knowing."

**I got to hand it to Clair. She made some pretty valid points. - Delthea**

"So, let's cut to the chase. What do you guys want?"

"We want them gone too." Delthea explained "And I know we can do it."

"How?"

"Leave it to us." Delthea said evilly as she left with Sonya "Just make sure to vote for Conrad at elimination tonight."

Jesse and Kamui were talking when Sonya approached them.

"As an ally, I need to tell you guys something very important."

Delthea took Silque around the corner.

"I want to repay you for saving my butt at Forsyth's elimination." she whispered "Conrad told me that he was only with you guys to take out Palla. After that, he was to betray you. He's planning to vote Lukas out tonight."

"What about his rivalry with Clair?" Silque asked

"He said that was a hoax and a fake. They are actually working together."

"How can I trust you?" Silque asked curiously

"You saved me, so I save you. It's basic girl code."

**Conrad thinks he's SO slick. Just wait till I'm done with him. - Silque**

**I can't believe he's just using us! I'm going to teach him a little lesson. - Lukas**

**Say hi to Palla and Forsyth for me Clair. - Conrad**

"Singers, it's awards time!" Alm announced as he received the envelope from Celica "Jesse, I think it's crystal clear you get the first one. Kamui, Lukas, here are yours. Silque, you also get one."

**How is Lukas not in the bottom two? *gasp* OH *BEEP* MY LIFE! - Silque**

**If I got an award, then that means I was lied to! Clair must be behind this whole Conrad scandal. Yeah, she must've used Delthea to tell Silque to vote off Conrad. It makes perfect sense. - Lukas**

Clair and Conrad were sitting confident, and glaring at each other.

"Clair and Conrad. One of you had five votes. The person leaving us is…..CONRAD!

"WHAT!" he yelled in anger

**Thank you Delthea! Thank you Sonya! I'm safe because of you guys! I can fight another day! - Clair**

**I thought for sure I had the votes. Well played Clair. Remind me to never double cross you again. - Conrad**

"Make sure you get "HER" out of here. She is a slippery one." Conrad warmed

As he entered the limousine, Lukas whispered to Silque.

"We got played."

Silque responded back with "I know."


	6. Chapter 6- West Pride Story

Chapter 6- West Pride Story

When the Singers came back to the trailers, Lukas and Silque didn't speak to anyone. They slammed their doors hard causing the Magicians who were inside to come out and ask what happened. Eventually, most of the players called it a night. Clair however, was up wide awake.

**I feel as though I'm on cloud nine with a bonus of Conrad's weight being lifted off my shoulders. Palla, that was for you. - Clair**

Sonya and Delthea were also up chatting, and trying not to disturb Matilda. The three girls soon fell asleep to prepare for the next day.

"HOWDY PARTNERS!" Celica yelled through the intercom "Alm is waiting for y'all at the Western movie set."

***laughing* Oh man. Geoff is going to be so jealous when he finds out I got to do a Western challenge. - Jesse**

**Hopefully Jesse wearing his brothers cowboy hat will bring us luck. - Lukas**

"Welcome to the Ol' West. Here's y'alls challenge." Celica explained "This town here is gonna be attacked by a bandit at sunset. Y'all need to take that bandit down. First cowboy or cowgirl to take down the bandit, wins immunity for their team."

**I can win this challenge easily. I've seen so many Western movies. I just have to find that hole. - Jesse**

Everyone was running into town, figuring out how to kill the bandit best. There was a hotel and saloon on the right end of the studio, and a bank and school at the left. In the middle, there was a sheriff's office, and execution hanging area. After the players have been looking around for an hour, the lights in the studio turned off. All the players were screaming, and freaking out. There was a sudden crash which made the players freak out even more. Celica then turned on the lights.

"Is everyone OK?"

"Yes!"

"Guys!" Mycen screamed "The bank! It's been robbed!

Everyone started running to the bank, and stopped when they saw the building was crumbling.

**I don't know if this robbery is a part of the challenge or not. It looks pretty real to me. - Gray**

**I'm not buying this whole robbery situation. Alm and Celica are just trying to get us worked up. - Delthea**

"What happened?" Matilda asked

"I don't know, but I found this note on the door." Mycen explained

One building destroyed, and four more to go.

You better prepare to go down with a blow.

Once the fifth building crumbles in my hands,

The final battle is on for the best in the lands.

Good luck, this should be a thriller

Goodbye for now

-Your Western Killer

**This challenge just got to a whole new level of interesting. - Matilda**

**So, it turns out, we have to wait until the last building is down to fight this bandit. If I remember correctly, Celica said we have til sunset. So they must be when the last building will fall. - Mycen**

An hour later, the lights turned off again, and the school was destroyed on the inside. The players ran

to the school building to see if guns were there. No one could find anything.

**I think everyone by now knows when the last building is going to go down. The problem is I haven't seen any guns at all. - Delthea**

**There must be something we're all missing, I'm going to have to talk to Sonya about this, cause I have a little theory in mind. - Saber**

"Hey, Sonya?"

"Yeah what's up?" she whispered

"Come with me into the hotel."

**I don't know where he's going with this, but I'll trust him. Maybe it has to do with **

**there not being a single gun around. - Sonya**

"Why are we inside a hotel room?" Sonya asked as Saber locked a door

"It's the only place that's private in this studio. I don't want anyone else hearing us."

"Why?"

"Cause I think I have an idea as to why the guns are missing."

"You do?"

"Yeah! Alm and Celica hid them from us."

"What?"

"Think about it. What did Alm, Celica, and the note say we needed? And, what have none of us found yet?"

**Saber has a valid point. I think he's onto something. - Sonya**

"So, what do we do? Find some sort of secret room?" she asked

There was a knock on the door. Saber checked to see who it was. When she opened the door, Jesse and Kamui came in. They immediately locked the door again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Saber asked

"Before you say anything, we overheard what you said about a secret gun room. Jesse says he has an idea." Kamui summarized

"First things first, I know we are on opposite teams, but that doesn't mean us four still can't be All In. Kam and I want to keep our alliance going to post merge without any tension. We want to make a deal with you two, so we know you guys aren't going to tell your team."

"What kind of deal?" Sonya asked

"If us four find the location of the guns, we all stick together till sunset. That way we all know none of us will run off to tell our teammates."

**I got to hand it to Jesse, that's an interesting deal. Sure, we all may be best friends, but no one on the opposing team can be trusted right now. - Sonya**

"Fine." Saber grunted

"Good with me." Sonya acknowledged

"Alright, so in Western movies, there is sometimes an ace in the hole."

"A what in the what?" Saber asked

"An ace in the hole means a secret room that contains guns and other weapons. On the ground floor there is a picture of a playing card, the ace of hearts."

**I think I know where the guns are now. Saber**

"But, what if it's not a picture!" Saber realized

The four of them started running back downstairs. They found the card, and started looking around.

"There has to be some sort of switch." Kamui thought

The group kept searching for a few more minutes. The group had to some when the lights went off again. They all knew the sheriff's office was down.

"We have to find the switch, fast!" Sonya yelled

Saber searched behind the bar. He found a bottle on its side with the word "LEVER" on it. He pulled the bottle neck, and pulled it to the other side. The ace then opened up revealing the secret basement.

**I got to hand it to the designers. That's a neat little puzzle. I never would have thought a bottle would be a used like that to make a complex machine. - Kamui**

Jesse ran in first, followed by the others. In the room, Alm was behind the counter in a black cowboy hat.

"Good job y'all finding' my lil' ace in the hole. I s'pose y'all want some Ol' Betsy's so ya can knock galley west the Curly Wolf Flour Flusher."

**Oh Lord, please. No more cowboy accents or phrases. It's starting to drive me nuts! - Kamui**

**You never know when knowledge will come in handy. It's time to translate some Western for these here City Slicker Tenderfoots. - Jesse**

"Before y'all get yer canisters and lead pushers, you got to go catty cornered to the place where tin sleeps and pay me with the Lincoln Skins that's there."

Kamui, Saber, and Sonya were still trying to figure out what Alm was saying.

"He's saying that if you want the guns, then bring me back some money from the bank." Jesse explained

They ran back upstairs to start their search. Saber pulled the bottle back again, revealing the ace again.

**I don't want anyone to get to the hideout easily. If they want to find the hideout, they need to pull the bottle themselves. - Saber**

"Guys hold on!" Saber thought "The others are probably at the saloon, trying to figure out where the guns are also. I think two of us should go join them. That way, we can prevent them all from seeing us get the money. We can also keep the hideout for ourselves."

"I like that idea." Sonya complimented "I can distract easily."

"I'll go with you." Kamui volunteered "Jesse, go with Saber."

After All In split up, Kamui and Sonya met with everyone at the saloon.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Gray asked

"We were helping Jesse and Saber with traps." Sonya replied

"What traps?" Delthea asked

"We find some in the hotel." she answered

"I didn't find anything in there." Lukas countered

"Me either." Clair admitted

"Did you guys search in the managers suite?" Kamui joined in

"What managers suite?" Lukas asked

"The one behind the bar."

"You mean that door?" Lukas asked again

"What door?" Clair asked Lukas shocked

**I'm so impressed with you Kamui. Not only did you make the lies so good, but you made the attention fade away from us and shift to Clair and Lukas. - Sonya**

**I'm going to admit there was a door behind the bar, but it was actually painted on a wall. - Kamui**

"I told you about it. I said we should check it out."

"Well I must've not heard you."

"Yeah, cause you got selective hearing."

**That's it Lukas! Keep fighting with me. Your target will only grow bigger and bigger if you continue. - Clair**

**I guess Clair is just picking a fight with me only because she knows she's in trouble. Well, that's alright for me. If we lose, she's gone. - Lukas**

**If only I had some popcorn and soda. Then I'd really enjoy this fight. - Delthea**

"What's that supposed to mean Lukas?" Clair snapped

Both of them were arguing for a good minute, until Silque gave a loud whistle. Everyone started to look at her.

"I doesn't matter who did what. Some of us aren't here to discuss our battle plan for after sunset. With Kamui and Sonya, that makes seven. Saber and Jesse are setting up their traps, so that's nine. There's two people missing in action."

**I knew that I had to take some leadership. That's the only way to gain everyone's trust. - Silque**

"Matilda and Mycen." Gray realized

"Where'd they go?" Silque asked

"I'll go look for you." Sonya volunteered "Kam, wanna come and help?"

"I guess."

Kamui and Sonya ran over to bank to find Saber and Jesse searching garbage piles.

"Did you guys find any money?" Kamui asked

"Yeah, we're just looking for an extra dollar to get the best guns." Jesse explained

"You may not want to do that." Sonya panicked

"Why not?" Saber asked

"Matilda and Mycen are missing!" she yelled

"Missing? You don't think that they-"

Saber was interrupted by Jesse running. Kamui and Sonya followed with Saber close behind. Jesse reached the hotel, and had his allies stop at the front door. They peerly looked in from behind the door. They saw the ace was opened up. Matilda and Mycen started to come up, so them four hid around corner.

"Can you believe we solved the riddle just in time! Matilda squealed

"I know. I'm so smart."

"Bad news is we only have five more minutes until sunset, so we have to get those Lincoln Skins fast. What are Lincoln Skins by the way?"

**The question Matilda asked just gave me an idea. - Sonya**

Sonya and Kamui came out of hiding.

"I think we can help you." Sonya explained

Sonya and Kamui explained to them, while Jesse and Saber snuck in to get the guns.

**Now that we are loaded, we are ready for sunset. Nice distraction guys. - Jesse**

Saber and Jesse came back up with the guns, and cued Sonya to let Matilda and Mycen leave. Neither of them could get far however, as the lights turned off for a final time. All the buildings were not destroyed.

"Alright players since all the remaining buildings are destroyed, this town is all gone. Will the people who have guns please meet me at the town center."

**We were so close to getting the guns. At least Saber and Sonya are still in for our team. - Mycen**

**Come on Kamui and Jesse. I don't want to leave this early in the game. - Clair**

"Congrats you four on figuring out the solution to get your fake guns. Now, it's time for the shootout." Alm explained "The bandit in black will come on out, and whoever is the first person to shoot him in the head wins immunity for their team."

**It can't be that easy. This bandit must be a trained dodger. - Saber**

**I don't care how good this bandit will be. I'm getting the winning shot for the Magicians. - Sonya**

**In all good Westerns the hero will be able to spot the enemy's weakness. I got to watch the bandit carefully. - Jesse**

**I'm going to end this losing streak we're having. The Magicians are going back to elimination. - Kamui**

"One more thing, since it's nighttime, you'll each get a flashlight so you can see. Once I turn off the lights, you may go."

No one saw anything for a few seconds. The players were walking around with increasing paranoia. Their heart skipped a beat when Western music started playing. Little did they know, the bandit was moving around to the music tempo. One minute he was behind a box, and camouflaged the next. The players were starting to starting to feel around, and see if they could bump into the bandit. Kamui started screaming and shooting at a buggy. Jesse came up and started shooting him back. Sonya and Saber also ran into them, but stopped when they heard a noise coming from their left. They followed the noise to find the bandit running. They started to shoot, but all the bullets missed. Sonya went back to prevent Jesse and Kamui from coming over. Saber ran after the bandit while trying to reload. After a minute of chasing, the bandit tripped over a rope. Saber saw this as an opportunity to catch up. He managed to tackle the bandit, and deliver a blow to the head. Saber removed the mask to reveal the bandit was none other then Geoff.

"Surprise Saber! I was the bandit. You managed to "kill" me, so you have won immunity for the Magicians!"

Saber was starting to breathe easy again, and helped Geoff off the ground. The other three came over to congratulate Saber. Jesse then noticed Geoff, and walked over to hug him.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we it's now night time. We have an awards ceremony to get started. Alm said over the loudspeaker "Singers, you only have a few minutes to decide your votes."

Jesse hugged goodbye to Geoff, before joining his other allies to leave the studio.

Delthea was helping Clair get ready.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Delthea asked

"No, I'm fine."

"Why are you so calm?"

"You'll see in a little bit."

**I'm just going to let Clair do her thing. She says she's not leaving, so I'll have to wait to find out. - Delthea**

**Since Silque is immune until merge, there's no other choice but Lukas. Sorry Charlie, I guess the Royals wasn't meant to be this year. - Clair**

**Geoff wasn't allowed to tell me anything about the game, so I'll keep going with Silque, and vote for Clair. - Jesse**

**I'm sorry it had to turn out this way Clair, but it's your turn to go. - Lukas**

"Singers, for the third time in a row, you all have casted your votes. The first award is for…..Silque. Jesse and Kamui, you guys are safe as well. It's down to Clair and Lukas. With four votes against them, our player riding off into the sunset is….CLAIR!"

"Man I didn't want to do this so soon." she spoke while pulling a wooden "A" out of her pocket

The Singers were all shocked. Lukas slouched down covering his face with his hands. Silque gave Clair the middle finger. In the Magicians trailer, on the girls side, Sonya and Delthea were squealing and jumping. On the boys side Gray was smiling.

"Since Clair has the idol, it looks like Lukas is the one who's leaving tonight."

**Two down, and just Silque to go. I LOVE THIS GAME! - Clair**

**You may have won these last two battles McAllister, but I'M going to win this war. I'll take you down no matter the cost. - Silque**

**I figured Clair had the idol, but I didn't want to jinx myself. - Delthea**

**Silque, please do whatever you can to make sure Clair goes home. - Lukas**

Lukas gave Silque a hug before stepping into the limousine. The four remaining Singers watched him ride away. When the limo disappeared, they headed back to the trailers for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7- Ten Players Ten Dollars

Chapter 7- Ten Players Ten Dollars

On the way back to the trailers, Clair and Silque kept pushing each other. Jesse and Kamui tried to calm them down, but instead they only made it worse. At the trailers, Sonya and Delthea took Clair, while Kamui and Jesse took Silque.

On the female side of the Magicians cabin, Matilda noticed Clair coming in. She tried to say hello to her. Only for Sonya to kick her out. Delthea met up with Matilda moments after.

"Sorry about Sonya."

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's not her, it's Clair. Silque's at her throat, and we're trying to calm her down."

"Well, if Clair's upset, why can't I talk to her? I was her best friend in Maui."

"Because this doesn't concern you. Please just give us some space."

**I'm sorry Matilda. We can't have you knowing the truth just yet. We'll tell you after Clair has calmed down. - Delthea**

**What's up with Clair? Ever since Palla's elimination, she hasn't been acting like herself. I may need to talk to the other party about this. - Matilda**

Matilda went over to the girls side of the Singers trailer, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kamui, I need to ask Silque something. It's Matilda."

"Come in." Silque replied

"Silque, what happened with Clair?" she asked as she came in

**I know Matilda is friends with Clair, but if you ask me the right question, I can manipulate anyone. - Silque**

"Since Palla got eliminated she's gone REALLY paranoid. Have you noticed that she's hung out with you less and Delthea more. Delthea of all people."

"Why would anyone hang out with her?"

"Clair doesn't have any allies in this game, and neither does Delthea. If they team together, they have someone to hold on to."

"What about me?" Matilda asked worried

"You haven't been talking to Clair a lot have you?"

"Not since we got put on different teams." Matilda admitted

"That's why she doesn't want you. It's too late to fix it now"

Matilda was sitting down, wiping her tears.

"Or maybe not."

"Huh?" she asked

"The only thing I can think of is to join us once teams merge. You can show Clair, and her allies, to not become paranoid thus making you upset."

"Wait, what others allies can Clair and Delthea have?"

"Sonya kicked you out, and I just looked out the window to see Gray go in there as well. Clearly, they're under Clair's influence as well."

.**Silque has some valid points. I'm sorry Clair, but it's the only way to save our friendship. - Matilda**

**It's like taking candy from a little Italian baby. - Silque**

**I can't believe Silque convinced Matilda to join us after merge! She is just down right AWESOME! - Jesse**

**Gaining an extra number is really going to help us in the long run. I would be worried if I was in Clair's alliance. - Kamui**

**I barely calmed myself down in time to overhear everything Silque has said. That mother *beep* bitch is going to get her *beep* karma. - Clair**

**I always know Clair had a fight in her. It's kind of hot really. I'm going to support her all the way. No one messes with my girl. - Gray**

"Attention top ten." Celica yelled over the loudspeaker "Meet me at the game show set in half an hour."

**Marla and I watch game shows all the time. This challenge will be easy. - Sonya**

**There are so many good game shows out there. I wonder which one we are going to play. - Clair**

"Welcome players. I hope you're all excited for our game show themed challenge. Once again, we will be doing an Amanda Show classic: So you Wanna win five dollars."

**Please tell me we'll be acting the sketch out! I want to be one of the ridiculous people. - Saber**

"Each team will have a host, and two contestants. The other players on your team must be used in some way. I don't care how they are used, as long as they participate in some way. Like when you all did Judge Trudy, you will be judged by Alm based on: funniness, usage of rops, and acting skills. One more thing, we are making the top prize ten dollars for copyright purposes. You all will have an hour to prepare, which starts…...NOW!"

Both teams ran to opposite ends of the studio to find markers, and a dry erase board. The Magicians took the left side of the room ,and the Singers took the right. Saber was already writing things down on the whiteboard.

"I think I should lead again, because we won the Judge Trudy sketch."

No one had any problems with Saber taking charge.

"So, in this sketch, the goal is to win ten dollars. There are always two multiple choice questions, and then the lightning round. If a player makes it through the last eight questions in under thirty seconds they win the ten bucks."

"Is there always going to be a lightning round?" Delthea asked

"No, because the players that get called will always have some sort of complication. At the end of the second player game, the host walks off screaming WHO PICKS THE PEOPLE?"

"Anything else?" Sonya then asked

"Yeah, the two multiple choice questions always has four choices. Option D is always an insane answer that doesn't make sense."

Silque was taking charge for the singers.

"There's four of us left, I can be the host. Jesse and Kam are contestants, and Clair gets to be the phone a friend girl."

"Why can't I be a contestant, and phone Jesse or Kam?"

Cause us three outnumber you." Silque smirked

**This is the worst situation I've been in yet. I'm at the bottle of the totem pole. I can't stand having my voice not heard or cared for. - Clair**

"Fine, if none of you will let me help. I'm leaving!" Clair yelled as she walked away

None of them said anything, until Silque broke the silence.

"Kam, can you go find Clair, and tell her she'll play an important role as the phone girl?"

Kamui left leaving Jesse and Silque alone.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Jesse asked

"Now that Clair's gone, I want to devise a plan to throw the challenge?"

"Why would want to do that?"

"Don't you get it Jesse? Clair is dangerous to our games. She is targeting me, and is thinking about targeting you."

"Why did you have Kamui go, and talk to her? Isn't he going to be on board?"

"Yeah, I just needed to distract Clair so we could talk about this. Plus, I know how you can throw the challenge without anyone suspecting a thing."

"What do you got?" he asked interested

"So when you're on stage with me-"

**I never thought about throwing the challenges before. At least it's for a good reason. - Jesse**

**If this all works out right, Clair is going home tonight. No idols can save her ass anymore. - Silque**

"Clair, wait." Kamui yelled

"What, Kamui!" she yelled back

"Silque didn't mean it like that. She thinks you an important member to our team."

"Yeah right." she chirped

"No, I'm dead serious. She has an important part for the phone girl. She said it's going to be a funny part of our show."

"How is a phone girl supposed to be funny?"

"I don't know, but Silque has an idea that she thinks you'll love. Just come back and help us OK?"

"I suppose I don't really have a choice." she sighed

Clair slowly walked back, with Kamui by her side.

**Kamui has never done anything to me, but his message was from Silque. I don't know what to believe, but I decided to go back anyway. I remembered I'm playing for a million bucks. I can't quit, and give up on such a major prize. - Clair**

"Alright everyone your hour is up. Singers, please go to the audience section. Magicians, good luck. If you're not performing, join the Singers in the audience. If you are performing, come back stage to get your microphones on."

Five minutes later, everyone was in position to start. Alm counted down, and Sonya said her first line.

"Hello, I'm Sonya Williamson and welcome back to So You Wanna Win Ten Dollars. Now, let's bring out our first contestant. Mycen Donia."

The audience applauded as Mycen came in, and sat the chair opposite of Sonya."

"Welcome Mycen. Are you ready to play?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright let's get started. What is a famous yellow medal for a first place winner?

Gold

Silver

Bronze

Water"

"What?" Mycen asked

"You know the medal people get for winning the Olympics?"

"WHAT?" Mycen asked while yelling

"Can you just answer the question?"

"I can't hear you?" he screamed

"I can right it down for him." Matilda called from the audience

"Thank you miss."

Matilda wrote down the question for Mycen, and showed it to him.

"The medal for the Olympics? It's going to be Gold."

"Correct! You won one dollar."

Matilda drew four quarters for Mycen.

"OK. Your next question is: Where is the Gobi Dessert?"

Turkey

Mongolia

Canada

Ice Cream"

"The Gobi Dessert? I never heard of it, but the first three options are countries. Ice cream is the only dessert up there. I have to say D. Ice Cream."

A buzzer sound was heard, and the audience gave an aww.

"I'm so sorry Mycen. The correct answer is B. Mongolia."

"What what?" he screamed

"Yeah, the Gobi Dessert is in the south of Mongolia."

"Wait, the question said dessert. It's desert."

"Thank you for playing."

"I demand you give me another question. That was unfair." he yelled as he grabbed Sonya's shirt

"SECURITY!" she screamed angrily

Gray came in as a security guard. He grabbed Mycen's hands and he made him walk away backstage. Mycen was trying to fight moving, so Gray carried him over his shoulder

"Let go off me officer. HEY! PUT ME DOWN! I WAS ROBBED!" he screamed as he was carried away.

Sonya watched him leave, while she was taking some deep breaths. After she calmed down, she smiled at the camera again.

"Now that he's gone, let's give a hand to our next contestant. Saber Garcia.

The audience cheered and waved Brazilian flags as Saber came in.

"Hello Saber."

"Olá."

"Are you ready to play?"

"Sim."

"Alright, here comes your first question. Finish the name of this famous Jesus statue. Christ the what?"

Revelation

Redeemer

Receiving

Reschedule Your Appointment"

"Eu visitei aquela estátua. É B."

"Great job Saber. Here is your next question worth two dollars. Finish this Family Guy song title. Prom Night Dumpster what?"

Mommy

Daddy

Baby

Monkey"

"Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo."

"Your time is running out Saber."

"Eu sei pouco inglês."

"Five seconds left."

"Eu quero um tradutor para esta questão."

The buzzer sounded again, and the audience gave another aww.

"I'm so sorry Saber, but your time is now up. The correct answer is C. Baby."

"Para que foi o som da campainha?" Saber asked confused

"Thank you for playing with us."

Saber sat there confused. No one moved for a few seconds. Sonya then had an idea.

"Can the correct answer, please escort Saber out, please?"

Delthea came out in a baby costume, and started to lip sync to the song which came on. The audience started to laugh, and clap along. Eventually, they all started to sing the song. When the part came to where the baby takes a stroll Delthea grabbed Saber, and carried him off the stage.

"Well that's all for tonight America. Until next time I'm Sonya Williamson-"

Saber came running back on stage, and interrupted her.

"Eu sei a resposta agora."

"Saber, I'm in the middle of signing off." she huffed

"EU SEI A RESPOSTA AGORA." he yelled

"WHO PICKS THE PEOPLE? WHO PICKS THESE *BEEP*ING PEOPLE? Sonya yelled as she stormed off

"SONYA! VOLTE!" he yelled as he ran off to catch her

"Great job Magicians." Celica said as she come on the set "Singers, you're up in five minutes. Magicians, it's your turn to sit in the peanut gallery."

**The Prom Night Dumpster Baby part was actually my idea. I hope we score high enough for funniness to win the challenge. - Delthea**

**Since I'm fluent in two languages, other than English, I couldn't figure out whether to do Spanish or Portuguese. In the end decided on doing Portuguese, because it's the less known language. - Saber**

**I thought I did a fantastic job acting. It was really tough playing someone who couldn't hear well. - Mycen**

**I had a lot of fun getting to play the host. If we have another acting challenge in the future, I hope to get another major role. - Sonya**

"OK Singers, your challenge starts in three, two, one."

"Hello, I'm Silque Hendricks, and welcome back to Do You Wanna Win Five Dollars."

**What the *beep* are you doing Silque? The title is called SO you wanna win TEN dollars. - Clair**

"Now let's introduce our first contestant, Kamui Chang."

The audience applauded as Kamui was walking in.

"Welcome Kamui."

"Thanks."

"You ready?"

"Of course."

"Alright." she laughed "Here we go. What are the first names of the Wright Brothers?

Brian and Stewie

Bert and Ernie

Wilbur and Orville

Banana and Cheese"

"Wilbur and Orville Wright. That's my final answer."

"Correct. Great job Kamui. You just won one dollar. Alright here is your two dollar question. What two animals do people say when it's raining really hard outside?"

Cats and Dogs

Frogs and Toads

Birds and Mice

Tractors and Trailers"

"The expression is: it's raining cats and dogs. I'm going with A, lock it in."

"You just got two dollars, so now it's time for the lightning round. You will be given eight questions. If you can answer all eight in under thirty seconds, you will be given eight more dollars. So, for ten dollars, are you ready Kamui?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Then let's put thirty seconds up on the clock. Your time starts, NOW!"

"What was the language of the Romans?"

"LATIN"

"What popular Frozen song is sung by Elsa?"

"LET IT GO"

"How many spaces are on a chessboard?"

"SIXTY FOUR"

"Who does the twelve days of giveaways?"

"ELLEN"

"What technique is used for long division?"

"DAD MOM SISTER BROTHER ROVER"

"What county flag has a red dot?"

"JAPAN"

"Spell the first prime number?"

"T-W-O"

"What's a book written about your life by yourself called?"

"BIOGRAPHY NOOOOOO"

The buzzer sounded and Kamui covered his face his hands.

"I'm sorry Kamui, it was AUTObiography. You have your hands on your face, did you know that one?"

"Yeah, but I rushed, and messed up."

"Hey, mistakes happen. Unfortunately, we have to say goodbye. Thank you for playing."

Kamui walked out with a standing ovation.

"Alright everyone, say hello to our next contestant. Jesse Yager.

Jesse came out riding a skateboard which earned him an enormous applause.

"Yo, what's up Silque."

"Hello Jesse. How are you?"

"Awesome! I'm so pumped, and ready to play! Let's go!

"Alright, then let's get to it. Your first question is: In the song Twelve Days of Christmas, what is the ninth gift given by the true love?

Golden Rings

Ladies Dancing

French Hens

Sexual Transmitted Dieases"

"The ninth gift is my favorite gift from the song. I know it's the nine ladies dancing."

"Correct. Congratulations Jesse, you got a dollar. Do you want to make it two?"

"Of course!"

"OK then: What is the Jewish bible called?

Quran

Vedas

Torah

They don't have one

"I know it's not D, because Jews do have a text of some sort. I'm not really sure. Can I please Phone a Friend?"

"Of course, who do you want to call?"

"I'll take my friend Clair, she's religious."

"OK then. Let's put Clair on the line."

The phone rang for a few seconds, until Clair picked it up backstage.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Clair?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"This is Silque Hendricks from Do You Wanna Win Five Dollars. I have Jesse here, and he needs your help with a question."

"Alright, Jesse? Are you there?"

"Hey Clair. Do you know what Jews read?"

"Are there any choices."

"It's either: the Quran, the Vedas, or the Torah."

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I'd guess the Quran."

"I'll go with what says. Is it the Quran?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The correct answer is the Torah. Thank you so much for playing."

Jesse sighed as he walked off stage.

"I'm afraid our time is up for tonight. I'll see you next week for another Do You Wanna Win Five Dollars."

"Great job Singers. Alm has the results. Please go meet him outside."

**I think my plan my a success. I can't wait to kick Clair to the curb. - Silque**

**Silque messing up the intro really cost us points. We're bound to go to elimination tonight. We can finally kick out the threat. - Jesse**

**Clair is such a stereotypical blonde. We told her we had to make the game show normal. She won't know what hit her when she learns the truth. - Kamui**

**Obviously we're going to win this. The Magicians made theirs crazy insane. We put on an actual game show, and that's challenge is all about. - Clair**

"May I have your attention please." Alm commanded "The Magicians, did a wonderful job. Their skit was funny, creative, and unique. Singers, you put on a gameshow that seemed rather normal. I think you all missed the point of the challenge. That's why you are going to elimination for the fourth time in a row."

Everyone was jumping and cheering, except for Clair. She had her jaw dropped.

***loud gasp* We were supposed to make the skit FUNNY!? *beep* you Silque! Not only did she throw the challenge by messing up the game show title, SHE HAD JESSE AND KAMUI IN ON IT! - Clair**

On the female side of the Singers trailer, Clair called in Sonya, Delthea, and Gray.

"OK I'm going home tonight, I just know it. So, I want to tell you guys stuff. First, Silque, Jesse, and Kamui threw the challenge on purpose."

**Now, I REALLY want to give that bitch a piece of my mind. - Sonya**

**That right there is why I need to take Silque down. I can't have anyone else stealing my thunder. I should be running this game, not that hoe. - Delthea**

**I'm coming for you Silque. I'll make sure Clair gets avenged. - Gray**

"Second, I need Silque out of this game. Please don't let her get to the finale. We can't let her win any money. Finally, thank you guys for looking out for me. I really appreciate it."

Clair gave them all one last hug before leaving to go vote. Delthea was the only one of the four not shedding a tear.

"Alright Singers, I have three awards in my hands. One of them is going to….Silque. The second award is going to….Jesse. So, that just leaves two unlucky players left, Clair and Kamui. Now Kamui….please don't be mad at me."

"Why?" he smirked

"Cause I'm throwing this award at you really fast!"

"OH YEAH!" he screamed as he caught his award

"Clair, I'm honestly not surprised. It's time to go."

Clair got into the limo, while giving Silque the middle finger. As the limo left, the three last Singers came in for a group hug. When the group hug ended, they headed back to the trailers.

**Silque Hendricks is going to *beep* up one of these days. All villains shall reap what they've sown. - Clair**


	8. Chapter 8- Merging Feels Wicked

Chapter 8- Merging Feels Wicked

"Attention all former Magicians and former Singers." Alm announced "That's right! I said FORMER, so that means there are no more teams. Congratulations on making it to the top nine, and the merge!"

**How is this possible? I'm the most hated person here, but somehow I made to the merge. Now I can finally vote for Silque, send her to jury, and be the chaos queen again. - Delthea**

**I made Clair a promise, and I intend to keep it. Silque will be brought to her demise very soon. - Gray**

**With Saber and Sonya back into All In, we have enough votes to control this game. Final five, here I come. - Jesse**

**Delthea may have made it this far, but once again, she has her back against the wall. This time, All In will be making the first move. - Kamui**

**Now that teams are dissolved, I can ally with Silque. Delthea is going down for messing with Clair's head. - Matilda**

**I've shown Delthea I can play this game without her. I'll show her even more, by taking her out. - Mycen**

**Delthea is still public enemy number one. I need to have a meeting with my alliance. They need to be on the same page. - Saber**

**No people are in my way now. I can finally get rid of Jesse, and make my revenge a success. - Silque**

**I really wish my allies could know the truth about Silque. Underneath the mask, is nothing but a black heart. - Sonya**

"Please meet Alm and I at the musical studio in ten minutes."

**Did I just hear that right? We are doing a musical challenge! I got this one in the bag. - Sonya**

"Good morning players. Today's challenge, as you probably already guessed is musical themed. This challenge take place in three parts. The first part is a warm up song. The second is where you all will do an ensemble song together. The third part will be a solo or duet of your choice. After we pick our musical, I will pass out sheets for the first two parts of the challenge. How will we pick our musical you might ask? Alm, bring out the wheel."

Alm brought out a ten sectioned wheel with logos on it.

"This wheel contains the top ten Broadway shows that made the most money. Whichever musical it lands on, well, I guess you know what comes next."

Celica made the wheel spin for a good minute. It missed the Lion King, and stopped on Wicked. Everyone was giving off a positive reaction to the the picked musical.

**I'm so happy I could melt. I may as well get immunity right now. - Sonya**

**YES!!! I LOVE Wicked. I remember going to a San Francisco show for my 13th birthday. I'll never forget that amazing performance. If I remember correctly, Sonya was the Elphaba I saw, her Glinda was Azura Capazza. - Delthea**

**Wicked is one of my favorite musicals. I remember watching Sonya during one of her first nights on her and Azura's national tour. - Matilda**

**Oh no. I just realized that Sonya's Elphaba on Broadway. How am I supposed to compete with her? - Gray**

"So, it looks like we are doing Wicked. I can now confirm the warm up song will be: Dear Old Shiz. Part two will be: No one Mourns the Wicked Reprise up until the third time you sing: "where will she strike next". For part three when I say go, you all can come up, and pick the song you want to sing. Also, only one song per person or duo. Your six hours of learning your songs starts in three, two, one, GO!"

Everyone went back to the trailers to learn their songs. Delthea and Gray were together working on Dear Old Shiz. Mycen was working on No One Mourns. Everyone else was in the girl side of the Singers trailer working on melodies.

"Hey Silque." Sonya said pretending to be nice "Can I see you outside."

"Yeah sure."

**It's time she knows I know the truth. - Sonya**

"What's up?" Silque asked

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're really up to."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to take out my allies. You're getting on their good side, only to betray them later. Well guess what? You're not the only one with a plan. I'm coming out to get you.

**You're coming out to get ME? OK bitch, bring it on. - Silque**

"I wouldn't say that, Sonya."

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

Silque suddenly started crying, it was loud enough that everyone inside ran out to accompany her.

"What's wrong Silque?" Jesse asked

"Sonya, she- she THREATENED ME!" Silque cried harder and put her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"What did she she say to you?" Saber asked shocked

"She was telling me this crazy stuff. Like how I'm not really friends with you guys. I'm out to get you all. She's just crazy."

"Why would you say that Sonya?" Kamui asked rather loud

"Because she's not crazy."

Everyone looked over, to see Delthea coming towards Kamui.

"I know Sonya's telling the truth about her, so back off Kamui."

"Thank you Delthea." Sonya smirked

"Wait what was that?" Saber asked

"I said thank you Delthea."

**Those three words should never be said like that. I have no choice, but to take extreme measures. - Saber**

"Sonya Williamson, as leader of All In, I have no choice. You hurt one of our own members, AND teamed up with our enemy. You are hereby kicked out of All In." Saber announced

Gray ran up to Saber, and pushed at his shoulders.

"Well she doesn't want to be apart of your stupid alliance anyway. It has "HER" in it."

"I'll tell you who's stupid." Saber yelled "You for joining them."

"Come on Saber. Let's get away from this trash." Jesse encouraged

They were the first two to leave, followed by Silque and Matilda, who was rubbing Silque's shoulder.

Delthea noticed Mycen come out of a corner. He started to walk into the trailer with everyone else.

"Mycen wait-" Delthea pleaded

"I heard everything. You three have fun in your little alliance. But I'm not joining it with you as a member."

Mycen slammed the door behind him. Kamui was the last one to start walking away.

"Kam, wait." Sonya pleaded "Come with us. Think of what we can do, together."

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been_

_Kam_

He shook his hand no, and walked away in silence. Delthea, Gray, and Sonya were now outside all alone.

**I never would I have thought, I would have empathy for an All In member. - Delthea**

**I'm sorry those five in the trailer are blinded by Silque. It's like Revelation, and the Antichrist. - Gray**

**I feel like I'm about to start breaking down crying, but I can't. I need to be strong for Delthea and Gray. At least I can sing my favorite song in a few hours to express my emotions. I'm glad I picked No Good Deed. It represents my life right now. I'm sorry, but can you please turn the cameras off?? I need a minute to myself. - Sonya**

**The b****attle lines are drawn now. Those three are going to regret making Silque cry like that. - Matilda**

**I can't believe I was Sonya's friend. At least I now know her true personality. - Jesse**

**THANKS A LOT SONYA!!! Because of you, once again, I'll have to hold off my plans I have for Jesse. - Silque**

"Alright everyone, your six hours of learning are up. Please come back to the musical studio. Don't worry about costumes, we have them for you after we do Dear Old Shiz."

**At least Delthea and I are ahead. I brought my old Elphie costume to the film lot, and made sure we are both green. - Sonya**

"Is everyone ready to start the Dear Old Shiz karaoke?" Celica asked

"YES!"

"Alright then, let's begin."

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls_

_The proudliest sight there is (sight there is)_

_When grey and sere our hair hath turned_

_We shall still revere the lessons learned_

_In our days at dear old Shiz (Dear old Shiz)_

_Our days at dear old-_

_(OH)_

_Shiz (Dear Old Shiz)_

"Great Job everyone! You all have thirty minutes to prepare for parts two and three. Get into costume, and meet Alm at the stage after the thirty minutes."

**I noticed Sonya and Delthea were already green. I need that green makeup, and I know Silque and Kamui are playing Elphaba as well. - Matilda**

"Hey, Sonya? Where did you get your green makeup?"

"I always carry it with me-"

Matilda snatched it from her hand, and ran off. Delthea then grabbed Sonya's hand.

"What were you doing? You just helped the enemy!."

"She tricked me. Now she'll be green also."

"Did you get it Matilda?" Kamui asked

"Yeah. We need to hurry, and get this on. You start first. I'll go find Silque."

Matilda ran down a hallway, and Kamui went into the bathroom to put the makeup on.

**With this green, our Elphaba costumes are complete. We can now get the full points for the costume aspect of the scoring. - Kamui**

"Alright everyone, your thirty minutes in up. Alm is waiting for you all."

**Matilda is a life saver. If I went on stage with white skin, I would lose immunity then and there. - Silque**

"Alright everyone the songs will be performed karaoke style. Also, they will be in order sung in the show. So some of you will have part two before part three, while others will have part three first."

**I'm really glad I'm going first tonight. I want to raise the standard high for everyone else. - Matilda**

Matilda was up onstage feeling confident.

_Did that really just happen_

_Have I actually understood_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good_

**Holy crap! She is killing The Wizard and I. I'm still not scared of losing immunity though. - Sonya**

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it_

_I'll be so happy, I could melt!_

_And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life_

_And I'll want nothing else_

_Till I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me, they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team_

_The Wizard _

_And I!__!!_

Matilda received a standing ovation from the players.

**I never knew Matilda had an amazing singing gift. Clive is a lucky man. - Gray**

**I thought I would be the only person to combine "The Eden" with "The Tucker Melt." Well played Matilda. - Sonya**

"Thanks Matilda. Up next singing "Something Bad" Mycen Donia."

**I think I fit the role of Doctor Dillamond well. The only thing I'm really worried about is when I sing bad like a goat. - Mycen**

"Oh, I forgot. Mycen, since you don't have an Elphaba, you will sing with the Elphaba part recorded. Are you ready? Start the music Celica!!"

"Oh Miss. Elphaba

The things one hears these days

Dreadful things"

_I've heard of an ox,_

_a professor from Quox,_

_no longer permitted to teach,_

_who has lost all powers of speech._

_And an owl in Munchkin Rock,_

_a vicar with a thriving flock,_

_forbidden to preach,_

_now he only can screech._

_Only rumours but still,_

_enough to get pause_

_from anyone with paws:_

_something bad is happening in Oz_

"Thanks Mycen. Up next is Delthea as Elphie and Gray as Glinda for Defying Gravity."

**I'm ****nervous now. I feel like I'm going to lose due to my goat impressions. - Mycen**

**I'm glad they aren't taking off points for the guys that have to go an octave lower. I know I can't hit some of Glinda's notes. - Gray**

**With Gray going an octave lower, we'll have a beautiful harmony. We'll easily get points for that. - Delthea**

_Elphaba_

_Why couldn't you have stayed calm, _

_for once! Instead of flying off the handle! _

_I hope you're happy _

_I hope you're happy now _

_I hope you're happy how you've _

_Hurt your cause forever _

_I hope you think you're clever_

**Gray's not that bad of a singer. I heard note issues here and there, but other then that, he has some potential. He just needs to work on hitting the EXACT notes. - Saber**

**I need to assist my allies in their performance. I know exactly what to do to make this music number exact. - Sonya**

Sonya came on stage and grabbed Gray after they sang: my friend.

"Let go of me!!!!" he screamed to Sonya

"It's not him!!!" Delthea yelled "He has nothing to do with it. I'm the one you want."

"Elphie." Gray screamed

"It's me."

"ELPHIE!!!!!"

"_IT'S ME!!!!!" _Delthea sang while getting lifted to ride her broom

**I can't believe I'm riding a broom! On national TV!!! I don't care if it's the work of a hydrolic system. What fifteen year old can say they've done that? - Delthea**

_So if you care to find me _

_Look to the Western sky! _

_As someone told me lately _

_Everyone deserves the chance to fly _

_And if I'm flying solo _

_At least I'm flying free _

_To those who ground me _

_Take a message back from me! _

_Tell them how I am defying gravity _

_I'm flying high, defying gravity _

_And soon I'll match them in renown _

_And nobody in all of Oz _

_No Wizard that there is or was _

_Is ever gonna bring me down!__!!_

_Bring me down!!!!_

_Woah!!!!!!!_

**Delthea is hitting such high notes for someone her age. It's crazy how well everyone is doing in this challenge. - Jesse**

Delthea got a standing ovation after she was done her final note.

"Thank you guys. OK it's time for the reprise of "No One Mourns the Wicked." Everyone please get into position, so Celica can start the music."

_Every day more wicked_

_Every day the terror grows_

_All of Oz is ever on alert_

_That's the way wicked_

_Spreading fear wherever she goes_

_Seeking out new victims she can hurt_

Like some terrible green blizzard, throughout the land she flies

Defaming our poor wizard

_With her calumnies and lies_

_SHE LIES!_

_Save us from the Wicked_

_Shield us so we won't be hexed_

_Give us warning_

_Where will she strike next_

_Where will she strike next_

_Where will she strike next_

"Great job everyone! Let's get into Act Two shall we? Here are Silque Hendricks and Jesse Yager with: As Long as You're Mine."

**I have a little something planned for after the song. I want Silque to know how I really feel about her. - Jesse**

**Let's just get this over with. I hate being romantic. - Silque**

Silque started singing a few bars after the music started to play.

_Kiss me to fiercely _

_Hold me to tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee _

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

Silque and Jesse then got up, and started performing a Waltz.

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance _

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over to fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

**Silque has a voice like an angel. No wonder why Jesse likes her so much. - Mycen**

**Jesse's lines coming up about falling under her spell is such irony. - Sonya**

**I wish Clair was here. I'd love to do a Waltz with her. - Gray**

**This song is so perfect for them. It's too bad that some people can't see how happy they are together. - Kamui**

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

**No wonder why this part comes easy for Jesse. He must get it from Geoff. - Saber**

At the end of the duet, Jesse bent Silque over, and kissed her. The players were giving standing ovations. The only people not standing were Delthea, Gray, and Sonya.

**Jesse is on my list of Top Ten dumbest reality TV show players. He is completely brainwashed. He'll be hurt when he finds out the truth. - Delthea**

"Sonya you're turn for No Good Deed."

**I can finally show everyone why I'm the real Elphaba. Azura, everyone else in my fellow Broadway cast, and of course the fans, this is for you guys. - Sonya**

"FIYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

As Sonya finished emerging from the trapdoor, she opened up her book to start chanting the scarecrow spell.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen_

_Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen _

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him_

_Let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break_

_And however that try_

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die_

_Let him never die_

**Sonya is killing it out there, but Delthea and I have a way to make it even better. - Gray**

_Nessa_

Sonya went to stage right to Delthea. Sonya reached for her hand, but didn't grab it. She then went to stage left, and did the same with Gray.

_Dr. Dillamond_

Sonya went back to center stage

_Fiyero_

She then fell on her knees.

_FIYEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**The symbolism when she tried to reach for Delthea and Gray's hands. It was a tear jerking moment for me. - Saber**

**That riff sent a shiver down my spine. I don't know how she was able to hit F5 singing "RO." What impressed me even more was that she was able to stay at F5, and not go back down. - Jesse**

_Let all Oz be agreed_

_I'm wicked through and through_

_Since I can not succeed _

_Fiyero saving you_

_I promise no good deed_

_Will I attempt to do again_

_Ever again_

_No good deed_

_Will I do_

_AGAIN!_

Sonya also received a standing ovation from the audience.

**That's how you do it. Also, my fellow Ozians, don't worry. Just like after last season's finale, once this season's over, I'll be coming back on stage. - Sonya**

"Last up are Kamui and Saber singing For Good."

Saber sang his verse first.

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives _

_For a reason_

**Glinda sings higher then Elphie. In all honesty, Saber and Kamui should've switched places. Then again, when they sing together, Elphie goes higher. -**** Delthea**

_It may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

**Kamui is not bad as a baritone, but his tenor is much better. Maybe he should have been Glinda instead of Saber. Unless if Kam is saving his tenor for the end verse. -** **Matilda**

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed _

_For good_

"Alright everyone the results have been entered and calculated. Celica, will you please bring our two guest judges out here?"

"They've been watching backstage, and combined our scores with theirs. Say hello to: IDINA MENZEL AND KRISTIN CHENOWETH!"

**Am I dreaming? The original Glinda and Elphaba judged us!!!! - Delthea**

"First off, Idina and I were blow away by the amount of talent you all have."

"Singing those songs are not an easy feat, even for the most experienced singers."

Alm handed Idina and envelope. She opened it, and had her eyes wide. She showed it to Kristin, and she also looked speechless.

"I didn't think that would happen, but it looks like four of you tied for first."

**Four of us are getting immunity? Are you kidding me? - Gray**

"What's even weirder is the four individuals all have something obvious in common."

**My heart is pounding right now. Just say who the winners are already. - Silque**

"Congratulations to…...THE GIRLS!!!!"

The girls started screaming, and hugging each other. The guys hung their mouths open.

**How is that possible? How did all the girls not only tie, but beat us? - Gray**

**Idina and Kristin called me a winner!!! Please don't tell me this is a dream, and I'll be waking up soon. - Matilda**

**There is only one clear choice for elimination now. - Kamui**

"Alright everyone. One of you is going to be the first member of the jury, and it's not the any of the girls. Here's your statues ladies."

The girls were squealing when Celica threw the statues to them. The guys were jealous once again.

"I'll be throwing the next statues to..Jesse and Kamui."

They high fived each other when they caught their statues.

"Mycen, you can celebrate also."

Saber was looking calm, while Gray had panic on his face.

"This is the final statue tonight. By a vote of six to three, the guy singing his swan song is…...GRAY!"

Saber smirked at Gray as he caught his statue. Gray was going to say something, but Delthea whispered in his ear.

"Just ignore him."

Gray gave Delthea a hug, and made sure to say goodbye to Sonya as well. As the limousine took off, the eight remaining players headed back to their trailers.


	9. Chapter 9- All That News

Chapter 9- All That News

Sonya was lying in her bed, crying into her pillow. She stopped for a minute as she saw Delthea come in, and sit down on the bed with her.

"Sonya? What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about the decisions that I've made this season, and I'm starting to regret it all!"

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! Just take a deep breath, and explain a little bit at a time."

"OK. It all started when the fight broke out. I lost all my close friends I made on the Island. I thought Kam would at least stick with me, but no. I lost him too, my closest ally. I try to some good, and what do I get for it? I got kicked out of All In, and I'm in the minority because of her corrupt and twisted ways. I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm letting everyone down. Marla, Mom, Dad, Azura, my Wicked family, Clair, Gray, and you. Why can't anyone besides us see the truth, AND WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR TRYING TO DO SOME GOOD?"

"Oh my God, Sonya, calm down!"

"I'm sorry. It's just I never thought I'd be living out what Elphie goes through."

Sonya went under her bed, opened her suitcase, and pulled out a picture. She stared on the picture for a good minute, until Delthea broke the silence.

"Is that you and Azura in your costumes backstage?"

"Yes. It the day before I left to come here this season. She's been one of my best friends since we started Wicked almost two years ago. When she wasn't reading backstage, we would always talk. When I left for the Island, she was the only one, besides my family, who knew the real reason why I took time off performing. I'll never forget what she said to me the night before I left. She told me: Good luck my Elphaba. Everyone deserves a chance to fly. TEI is your chance to fly in the game show world. I'll be rooting for you, and I love you even if you don't win the million."

"That's so sweet!" What did she say for this season?"

"Nothing. After this picture was taken, she had to go home and pack her stuff. It turns out she also got accepted into a game show."

"Oh wow! Hey! There's the smile I know!" Delthea laughed as she saw Sonya grin

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"Of course, and I also want to know about what happened once everyone found out you were in Maui."

"Deal. I'll tell you sometime soon. Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now that it's just the two of us?"

"Don't worry. You saw what happened at the last challenge. Four of us won immunity. There's a chance us two can be safe."

"But, it's a really slim chance."

"I'd rather take a slim chance then no chance at all." she said as she exited the trailer

**Delthea's right. I need to start looking at the bright side more often. - Sonya**

"This just in, all players need to report to the news set in five minutes."

**Geez Celica, as if the theme this week wasn't obvious enough. - ****Silque**

"Good morning newscasters. Hope you are excited, because today we are doing another Nickelodeon sketch. The news that revolves around Lori Beth Denberg: Vital Information!"

**Vital Information! I love watching this sketch on YouTube! Lori Beth is so sassy with her deliveries. - Delthea**

"You all have thirty minutes to write five vitals, and perform them. Alm will explain more when your thirty minutes is up. Ready? GO!

Everyone took a notepad and pen, and split into groups. Sonya and Dethea worked together in the front. Kamui and Saber went to the back. Matilda and Mycen went where the audience seats were, and Jesse and Silque went the closet to get props.

"Jesse, I need to know something."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me after our performance?"

"I wanted to score points for the judges."

**What else was I supposed to say? Well, I kissed you cause I like you? NO! I need to take it slow. - Jesse**

**Sure, just stick with that story. For performance my butt. - Silque**

"I want the real reason. I saw the way you looked at me. Do you like me?"

"Well, I-I'm going to go work with Saber and Kamui."

Jesse ran out of the closet, and bumped into Saber."

"Woah, you OK man?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Let's go work on our vitals."

Saber blocked Jesse's way, and grabbed his wrist. He took Jesse to the bathroom, and Saber locked the door.

"I'm not letting you out until you let me what's going on with you."

"I guess I don't really have a choice."

Jesse laughed as Saber shook his hand no.

"Alright, so Silque asked me about the kiss the other day, and I told her a little white lie. She saw through it, and asked if I liked her. I ran out of the closet, and bumped into you?"

"Dude, just tell her the truth."

"I want to. It's just I'm scared. I know I look confident on the outside, but on the inside, I'm such a nervous train wreck. The truth is, I've never had a girlfriend before."

**Wow, this a lot to take in. I never thought Jesse would be such an introvert when it comes to relationships. - Saber**

"So, you want me to help you build that confidence?"

"Yes."

"OK then. You got nothing to worry about."

"Thanks brother. Just please don't say anything. No one else knows this secret except for Geoff."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

**I'm glad I can count on Saber. He is such a great friend to help me like that. Most men would say: You're twenty four years old Jesse. Man up, and grow some balls. - Jesse**

"OK everyone you're time is up. Meet Alm at center stage in five minutes."

**I hope my vitals are good enough, they need to stand out. - Matilda**

"Alright I need you to sit in the audience section for a minute while I explain how our vitals will work. First you will go in last name order, so Matilda will be first. Second, you will see numbers on the cameras. That will be which camera you look at when you give that numbered vital. For example when giving you first, third, and fifth vitals, you will look in this center camera. Second will be this left one here, and the fourth will be the right one."

**I get it. It's like when Lori Beth turns to face another camera between vitals. Alm wants to use a certain camera order as well. - Delthea**

"And now, Matilda Castillo with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"One plus one, equals two. Red plus blue, equals purple. Dynamite plus matches, equals BOOM BOOM!"

"What's orange, has seven eyes, fangs, and a circular mouth on it's stomach? I don't know, but it just ate the camerawoman."

"Moses said: Let my people go. A french woman said: Let them eat cake. I say: Let go of my hand before I smack you with the other one!"

"Do you want to tell if someone is a moron? They are if they listen to this command: CUT YOURSELF ON THE WRISTS!"

"A person said: Shoot them all, and let God sort them out. That same person is now on death row for the next twenty years."

"This has been Matilda Castillo with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**Hell hath no fury like a loud Italian woman giving out Vital Information. *laugh* I think I have a good shot at the immunity. - Matilda**

"And now, Kamui Chang with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"Hickery Dickery Dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The mouse better stay there if it wants to survive."

"Old King Cole was a merry old soul. Too bad he died, and no one went to his funeral. If only he didn't treat those three fiddler guys like crap."

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. How I wonder what you are. No, I'm being serious. Are you a far away planet, or a meteor? PICK ONE!"

"Jack Sprat could eat no fat. Why? He tried fat once, and he had to get an Epipen in his arm."

"Hey Diddle Diddle. The cat, and the fiddle. The cow jumped over the moon. Holy *beep* a cow jumped over the moon!"

"This has been Kamui Chang with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**I hope all the nursery rhymes I ruined were clever enough to win. I worked really hard on those. - Kamui**

"And now, Mycen Donia with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"If someone threw an apple at someone in ancient Greece, they like you. If someone threw an apple at someone in Texas, they'd be in a world of hurt."

"The Who talked about my generation, so I'll talk about yours. All I need to say is one word: technology."

"If your grandmother is your teacher. Don't stand on a desk, and shout: HEY EVERYONE I'M IN MY GRANDMA'S CLASS. LET'S GOOOO!"

"If someone asks you what you want to be when you grow up, you'll sound weird if you say: I wanna be PORKBOY THE BREAKFAST MONKEY!"

"Nine eleven is something different then nine one one. If you don't know that, then stop living under a rock!"

"This has been Mycen Donia with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**I hope referring to some classic Vitals will score me some points. - Mycen**

"And now, Saber Garcia with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"If you like helping the elderly, you're a good person. If you like tricking the elderly, you're a bad person. If you think the elderly is a cheap work force, you're a Republican."

"If you hear banging coming from your walls, you have a ghost. Hear banging from mommy and daddy's room, you got a sibling."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, unless you've bought my new book. "Judging Books By Their Cover" by Saber Gracia. It's available wherever fine books are sold."

"If you have trouble in Algebra, don't say: HEY TEACHER! I FOUND 'X' IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Little Jack Horner sat in a corner, eating his Christmas Pie. Wait, CHRISTMAS PIE? IT'S THE END OF JUNE!"

"This has been Saber Garcia with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**I came to play this game. I hope this hardcore vitals will take me to the final seven. - Saber**

"And now, Silque Hendricks with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"In Little Red Riding Hood, we all think the wolf was the bad guy. No, it's the mom. She's sending her child alone, in the forest, with no adult supervision."

"George Washington said: I can't tell a lie. My uncle George said: I can't take it anymore. I miss Uncle George."

"Don't take candy from strangers. Take their money instead."

"Everyone says that children are the future. Keep saying that when you see little Billy setting an anthill on fire."

"Mary had a little lamb, who's fleece was white as snow. Everywhere that Mary went, the lamb was sure to go. May we have a moment of silence for a cliff jumping lamb."

"This has been Silque Hendricks with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**The last one was my favorite. I think I have what it takes to win immunity. - Silque**

"And now, Delthea Martin with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"If you jump off a cliff. GOOD! That's one less stupid person we have to worry about."

"You know any Tom, Dick and, Harry can write these Vitals, right? Hold on, I'm want to apologize. It's 2019, and I'm being politically incorrect. I meant to say Tom, Dick, and Harriet."

"Parents always say three things: don't use calculators, don't talk to strangers on Internet, and don't get into strangers cars. Well, guess what parents? There's this thing called Uber. We use our mobile calculator phones to talk to people on the Internet in order to get into their cars."

"Trump says: Build A Wall. Trump also says: Make America Great Again. I say: SHUT THE *BEEP* UP YOU ORANGE TROLL!"

"King Arthur once pulled a sword from a stone. I really want to know what kind of steroids that guy was on."

"This has been Delthea Martin with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**I heard everyone laughing out there. I feel like I have a shot at top seven. - Delthea**

"And now, Sonya Williamson with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"When Life gives you lemons, give Life a wedgie. That'll teach him not to give you lemons as a birthday gift."

"If you have two heads, three tails, and four legs, then you're not coming over to my house you circus freak!"

"Always look before you cross the street. The same should not be said for when your grandma puts on a bra."

"Cinderella married Prince Charming. Snow White married Prince Charming. Sleeping Beauty married Prince Charming. Hell, I married Prince Charming. Who ever know he was a mormon."

"If you steal someone's heart, you're in love. When you actually steal a person heart, you're gonna be in jail."

"This has been Sonya Williamson with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**Vital Information is perfect for me. It really fits my sassy attitude. - Sonya**

"And now, Jesse Yager with more Vital Information for your everyday life."

"See Spot. See Spot run. See Spot run into traffic. That's the last we saw of Spot."

"They say to stop, and smell the roses. I did, and the Rose family called the cops on me."

"When girls wanna have fun, it's OK. When I wanna have fun, I get banned from Walmart."

"If your teacher is calling attendance, don't say: where do you think I am stupid?"

"Never kick a man when he's down. Wait for him to get up, then kick him."

"This has been Jesse Yager with Vital Information for your everyday life."

**Going last helped me get my stuff down pact. I think I'll get the immunity. - Jesse**

"Alright, you all made some very funny Vitals. I have the results, wait no I don't. Lori Beth Denberg has the results. Please come on out, and reveal our winner Lori."

"I loved all your vitals, but the winner is…..DELTHEA!"

**Final seven once again bitches. Delthea Martin is here is stay and slay. - Delthea**

**It's been a fun ride. I hope Saber, Jesse, and Kamui learn the truth soon. I want an apology from all three of them. - Sonya**

"This just in: Sonya and Silque at bottom two." Celica narrated "This also just in: it's a six to two vote."

**Two down, and Delthea to go. I love running Total Emblem Cinema. - Silque**

"The person leaving the news team is…..SONYA!"

Delthea gave her a hug. Sonya walked to the limousine with tears starting to form. Before she got in, she noticed the seven left started to head back to the trailers.

"Hold on everyone. Before I go, I just want you all to know that you're making a million dollar mistake. I hope you all come to realize that. I'll be waiting for an apology from you all when you get blindsided by the cancer that Silque is. You heard me loud and clear. Silque Hendricks is nothing but a cancer waiting to make another one of your dreams die. You all made two doctors who could go cure you go to jury. If you want to be saved, make the right choice. Keep Doctor Delthea, cause right now, she's your only hope."


	10. Chapter 10- Puzzles and Princesses

Chapter 10- Puzzles and Princesses

Saber, Jesse, Kamui, and Silque were having their usual nighttime meeting outside.

"So what do we do if Delthea wins immunity again." Kamui asked

"It's obvious Kam." Jesse explained "We always have a plan B in case if Plan A fails. We'll have to cut Matilda or Mycen."

"And how will we choose who leaves?" Silque asked

"We'll just have to see how the next challenge goes." Saber told her

"Wait, let's think about this." Jesse thought "Mycen is great at challenges, and made final four last year. I'd rather have Matilda around."

"He has a point." Kamui defended

"But Mycen has a much deeper hatred for Delthea then Matilda does." Silque countered "And since he's great at challenges, it'll be harder for Delthea to remain safe."

Saber watched them argue for a second, until he whistled to make them stop.

"Does it really matter who goes? They'll both be gone in a few days." Saber explained

"He's right." Silque admitted "We shouldn't worry about this right now. We just need to get some rest, and try really hard on this challenge."

Jesse and Kamui stayed silent nodding their heads at each other in agreement.

"If no one has anything else to say, then this meeting is adjourned." Saber concluded

**I don't know how Delthea made top seven AGAIN. We need to get rid of her so she can join Sonya and Gray at jury. - Saber**

**The odds of Delthea winning are one in seven. I'm not worried at all. - Jesse**

**Delthea's luck is running out. It's all of us against her. - Kamui**

**I am so sick of playing the hero. When can I betray All In? - Silque**

"Once upon a time, there were seven players. They got instructed to meet Celica, at studio ten, in five minutes."

**Once upon a time can only mean one thing. - Mycen**

**Looks like we are having a fairy tale challenge. - Matilda**

**If I have to play dress up, I'm going to throw up. - Delthea**

The players found Celica outside the fairy tale studio. In the distance there were hundreds of shoes in seven different colors.

"Good morning players. I hope you're all ready for a three part whimsical adventure. Can you all please come up, and pick a color marble out of this bag. That's what color shoes you will try on for this part. Now I have a little riddle for you all."

_Are you all ready for part one?_

_Cause seven will turn to four when it's done_

_You each have a shoe rack a hundred meters away_

_Put on a pair, then run here without delay_

_If you have the right pair, you move on_

_If you get it wrong, go back to find Juan_

Celica sounded an airhorn, and the players ran to the shoes. While they were putting them on, she turned to another camera.

"While they do this challenge, we are going to get our first look at the jury. As you all know, Gray is our first juror. Who came after though, was quite a shock to him."

_*4 days ago*_

As the gates opened, Gray stepped out of the limo and started walking up the path.

"I can't believe I'm in Mexico." he marveled

**Since I'm the first person in jury, I'm going to use the time I have here alone to reflect on my game. **

In the middle of the confessional, we see Gray unpacking his stuff.

**I don't think it was a good move to vote me out. If they kept me, would've been able to take Silque out. - Gray (juror #1)**

_*2 days ago*_

Gray was in the living room, watching Stranger Things.

**I know who I want to come in, but I don't think it's going to be her. To many people are under her influence. She's probably convincing them right now to do something evil like vote out Sonya or Delthea. - Gray (juror #1)**

Sonya's high heels are seen stepping out the limo.

"What's up Gray!"

"Sonya!"

He had his mouth covered when Sonya came in for a hug.

**If my former allies would have just listened to me, we could have ran this game. I'm just so mad right now. They made the wrong move again. - Sonya (juror #2)**

**I didn't expect Sonya to come in this week. She is such a beast at challenges. I bet Silque had something to do with her elimination. - Gray (juror #1)**

"Oh my God what happened?"

"Do you know the sketch Vital Information from All That?"

"I know what you're talking about, I've heard of that before."

"Yeah, that's what our challenge was about. We had to make our own vitals."

"Who won immunity?"

"Delthea. Silque and I were bottom two."

**If Silque wasn't so pure evil, she would get my vote for a flawless game. I would love to see her here next, so I can rub it in her face. - Sonya (juror #2)**

"It sucks you're here with me now."

"At least I can get away from the chaos."

They embraced, and sat down to watch some more television.

_*End of jury segment*_

"It's been fifteen minutes since you all started, so here's a hint: Focus on the last line."

Everyone was still confused, but Delthea did something different. Instead of just putting on the shoes, she flipped them over to find a whole bunch of names on the bottom. She eventually found the two shoes that had the name Juan. Everyone noticed what she did, and followed her lead. Kamui got the Juan shoes second. Matilda got the third spot in round two. Mycen and Silque got theirs had the same time, but Mycen beat Silque to the buzzer, so he got the final spot.

"I'm sorry Silque, Jesse, and Saber. You three are out. Please make your way backstage where you can watch the others compete."

Backstage, Saber took Jesse over to the side.

"What's up Saber?"

"We're alone, it's just us three. Nows, the perfect time to talk to Silque."

"Dude-"

"Yes! Look, you have the first step down. You got Silque to like you. Now, you just need to ask her out."

"How do I do that?"

"Make casual conversation, like always, and you'll find the right moment."

Saber gave Jesse a pat on the back as he walked over to her.

"Hi Silque."

"Hey Jesse."

"You look really pretty today."

"You think so?"

"Totally!"

Jesse stared into Silque's eyes for a second until he noticed the TV turned on.

"Hey, look the challenge is starting."

**What was that man? You were doing so well! You had the perfect moment! - Saber**

**I knew this wasn't going to work, cause I keep choking no matter how hard I try. Maybe I shouldn't ask her out at all. - Jesse**

**I don't know how Jesse keeps choking up. It's so pathetic. - Silque**

_Good job on the shoe test you four!_

_But don't celebrate yet, there's more_

_The next challenge is based on Whodunnit_

_Don't worry I'll explain bit by bit_

_Each character has a puzzle piece, one in each hand_

_They both look the same, but see on your board is a black stand_

_It's a UV light that will shine_

_Once all four of the pieces are in line_

_If the piece glows, you got it right_

_If it remains black, go back with a fright_

_First two to finish will advance you know_

_Let's start in three, two, one, GO!_

Delthea made her way to Jack.

_I don't have to be a stupid geek_

_To know you're here for what you seek_

_In this barrel is a black magic bean_

_Search long, hard, and in between_

**There are so many beans in here. Lima, kidney, baked, I didn't know what I was searching for, but I eventually found a lima bean with the word MAGIC written in black. That has to be it, right? - Delthea**

Mycen made it to the Three Bears.

_What is different in the left room?_

_If you don't find out, you'll meet certain doom_

_Well give you a hint just to be nice_

_What does Goldilocks do? Take our advice_

**I start thinking about the hint of things Goldilocks did. I remember she ate Baby Bear's Porridge, broke his chair, and slept in his bed. I run to all three of Baby Bear's things in both rooms. Both bowls of porridges are the same. Both broken chairs are the same. But in the left room, Goldilocks isn't sleeping in Baby's Bear's bed whereas in the right room she is. - Mycen**

Matilda went to Little Red Riding Hood.

_I got so flattered by the wolfs charm_

_My task will most likely set off an alarm_

_Go through this maze, and all its lasers_

_To stun the wolf with these tasers_

_Only one shot, and if you make a mistake_

_Claim your black piece, and my course you will retake_

**My strategy for Red's indoor parkour course is to be like a ninja. I need to find a balance between speed, and accuracy. - Matilda**

Kamui took on Sleeping Beauty's challenge first.

_My story is quite sad of the matter_

_At least I didn't have to deal with the Mad Hatter_

_Find the object I used to prick my finger_

_Return it to me, and do not linger_

**There are a whole bunch of sharp objects in Sleeping Beauty's room. If I remember correctly, she pricked her finger with some sort of spinning wheel like the Amish use. - Kamui**

Eventually everyone finished the puzzles, and Celica read the last riddle to the final two.

_Wow Delthea and Mycen, you are the last two!_

_What do good heroes have, that you're about to do?_

_All tales have a great sword fight_

_Make sure you use all your might_

_Only one can survive this fight, you see_

_That person will be the winner of immunity _

Mycen and Delthea each grabbed an epee sword, and put on the fencing gear. The got into position and heard Celica on the loudspeaker yell "En garde, pret, ALLEZ!"

**Bring it on old man. I'm willing to fence you to be in final six. - Delthea**

Delthea lunged at Mycen, but he kept defending her shots. Mycen was able to counter another lunge, and score a hit on her with a feint. Delthea kept going, and eventually landed a hit on Mycen. Mycen started to notice a pattern in her movements, and kept countering with some parries. Mycen was doing so well to the point that Delthea fell on the ground. Mycen kept jabbing her, causing the fencing match to end.

"MYCEN WINS IMMUNITY!" Celica exclaimed

**I used to do fencing before I joined the military. I won a few tournaments, and even was the top fencer in Texas for awhile. - Mycen**

**Thank you so much Mycen. Delthea is finally able to receive votes. - Saber**

**Now that she has no one to turn to, she is history. - Kamui**

**Enjoy your last few hours here sweetheart. - Jesse**

**Before I cast my vote, I just want to say I've had an amazing time. I thought I would have been the first one gone, but somehow I got seventh place again. - Delthea**

"Soon seven will become six." Celica announced "I have the awards right here. My first award is going to Mycen. The next ones go to Jesse and Kamui. Saber is also safe with no votes. Our last person safe is Matilda."

Silque was giving Delthea a look of hatred. Delthea wasn't responding back, and gave a look of defeat.

"Ladies, it's down to you two. One little princess will not live happily ever after. That person is…..DELTHEA!"

Everyone started cheering when Silque caught her award.

"I knew it." Delthea mumbled sadly

She walked to the limousine, and got in, much to everyone's surprise.

**What's up with Delthea? She wasn't acting like herself. - Jesse**

**I thought for sure she would at least yell at me, but no. She was so calm. - Saber**

**Delthea just got voted out, but she acted like she didn't care. I don't what to say, except I'm perplexed. - Kamui**

**For once, Delthea is acting like a human being. She isn't getting mad, or throwing a tantrum about something. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of her. - Mycen**

**Who are you, and what have you done with the real Delthea Martin? - Matilda**

**On the outside I may look shocked, but on the inside I can see right through her plan. She knows how I truly am, and wants to make everyone else believe her. Studies show the more you keep your cool, the better chance you have that people will listen to your case. - Silque**


	11. Chapter 11- Apollo Six

Chapter 11- Apollo Six

Silque was putting on makeup when Jesse came in.

"Morning Silque."

"You need something Jesse?"

"Yes. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I've been acting recently."

"It's fine, and I know why."

"You do?" he asked nervously

"Yeah! I know most guys get nervous when they ask people out for the first time."

"How did you-"

"I have two older brothers, and they got the same problem."

"So-"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

**I can't believe it! Silque asked me out! I feel like I'm on cloud nine! - Jesse**

**Now that Jesse fully trusts me, this blindside will be extra fun to watch. - Silque**

Jesse and Silque started to kiss, but little did they know someone was watching from the air vent.

**I found out that the air vent leads to a secret room. When I was going back, I overheard Silque and Jesse talking. Silque asked Jesse out, and then they kissed. After I saw Jesse leave I heard Silque smirk and whisper "Jesse's a *beep*ing idiot." I can't believe she's playing him, and my alliance. I'm so sorry I doubted you Sonya. I'll make things right, don't worry. - ?**

"Attention all future space cadets" Celica yelled through the loudspeaker. "Please meet Alm at the space studio in five minutes."

**Houston, if this challenge involves riding the Vomit Comet, we're going to have a problem. - Mycen**

"For this challenge, all you need to do is last the longest in your space simulators. It's not that complicated, but it'll take awhile to gear up. Go to the changing rooms to find your space gear."

**I think I can handle these types of things. It's like sitting in a circular roller caster. - Matilda**

"Alright everyone get into the simulator with your name, and prepare for takeoff."

Once everyone strapped themselves in, Alm pressed a button that caused the machines to jolt forward. The players started screaming, and closing their eyes. Everyone was looking good, until Mycen threw up.

**I have severe motion sickness. I knew I wouldn't last. - Mycen**

After ten minutes, Alm pressed the button again. This time the machines returned to their original positions. The players remaining started to take a sigh of relief, until they realized the machines started spinning. The payers were now turning three sixty.

"Good job surviving the takeoff. Now you are in space."

Most were staying solid, but Saber and Kamui couldn't take it and dropped out.

**No wonder why the wheel was a medieval torture device. - Saber**

**I don't know how people are able to spin around and around for long periods of time. - Kamui**

After twenty minutes of spinning, Alm made the machines spin the opposite direction.

"JESSE!"

YEAH SILQUE!"

"DROP OUT!"

"WHY?"

"WE CAN DO PLAN A. HE'S OUT!"

Jesse made Alm stop his device, and Silque stopped hers shortly after.

"Silque is out, so MATILDA WINS IMMUNITY!"

**I can't believe I earned my spot in the final five! It sucks Mycen is going, but better him than me. - Matilda**

The six players were coming into the elimination area.

"Welcome everyone. Please take a seat cause we have a lot to talk about."

**I can't believe this will be my final ceremony this season. I'll try not to get emotional. - Mycen**

"Before we get to voting, I need to ask you something Matilda. How does it feel getting a spot in final five?"

"It's an incredible feeling Alm. I have a twenty percent chance of being a millionaire, and I'll get a message from Clive."

**Now's my chance to strike. I need Silque out of here so she can't cause any more damage. - ?**

Kamui got up, and went over to Jesse. He started whispering to him.

"Silque isn't who she says she is. You need to vote for her."

Jesse then got up and went to Silque. Kamui then moved to Saber.

"Kam wants you gone."

"Don't trust Silque. She is not who she says she is."

"Why does he want me gone?"

"He said you're not who you say you are."

Saber went over to Mycen, and Kamui proceed to Matilda."

"Vote Silque. She's not you she says she is."

"You need to vote for Kam. He's all brainwashed."

Everyone was now in the multiple conversations being whispered

"You need to trust me about Silque."

"Abort plan A"

"He's crazy."

"I'm not lying to you guys."

"So, Mycen's saying then?"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

"It's his own fault for opening his mouth."

"I'm not going to let him talk about you like that."

"So, is everyone is agreement?"

Alm was watching on the sidelines for ten minutes in pure disbelief. After everyone set down again, he started talking again.

"Wow, this like season one all over again. Are you all ready to vote?"

"YES!"

"NO!" Kamui yelled

Alm started watching the conversations again.

"Are you sure you're voting Silque?"

"Whatever he said to you, don't believe it."

"Please! Trust me!"

"He just begged to me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Just this once, do what I ask of you."

"He can all he wants, but is it going to change a thing? No."

"Why are you talking bad about her?"

"I"M NOT! I'm telling you the truth."

"Look at me, I'm Kamui, I'm telling you the truth. Blah Blah Blah."

"Silque is a liar. You have to believe me."

"Why does he want to wreck our relationship?"

"Maybe he's just jealous he can't get with Sonya."

"He's doing this to himself."

"Don't feel sorry for him when he goes here soon."

Alm started to get impatient and blew a whistle, causing everyone to stop. They all looked at him, and wondered what was going on.

"I'm sorry I had to that, but we are on a schedule. You all need to get to voting. Kamui, you're up first tonight."

Kamui got up, and went to the confessional booth. After he disappeared around the corner, the five left formed a circle, and started to have a whispering meeting.

**I think I did a job well done. Silque will get her karma tonight. - Kamui**

Kamui came back around the corner to take his seat again. Once Silque saw him, she got the others to get back in their original positions. Alm called Mycen up to vote next.

**Kam just committed game suicide. Thanks for letting me stick around. - Mycen**

**Kamui, I *beep*ing hate you. Tonight was supposed to be my night to blindside Jesse. - Silque**

**It's such a shame really. I wanted to take you and Jesse to the final three with me. - Saber**

**I know the saying is bros before hoes, but he shouldn't talk about her like that. - Jesse**

**Mycen's lucky he's able to stay for another round. Looks like I didn't have to do any convincing. - Matilda**

"The votes are in." Alm exclaimed as he opened the envelope "The first award goes to Matilda for winning immunity. Saber and Jesse are also getting awards. The next person safe is Mycen."

Silque and Kamui were both looking confident as two spotlights shined over them.

"Two earthlings left. One is about to be abducted and sent to planet jury. That person is…..KAMUI!"

"WHAT? WHY AM I GOING?" he yelled

"We don't need you anymore." Silque smirked as she caught her award

"Kamui, it's time to go." Alm explained

"Fine, but I hope you all come to realize you should have listened to me."

Kamui got in the limo, and slammed the door shut. As the limo pulled away, the final five headed back to the trailers to await their messages from home.


	12. Chapter 12- Stranger Things Happen

Chapter 12- Stranger Things Happen

"Good morning final five. Please meet Celica at the elimination area in ten minutes."

Once everyone was seated, Celica pulled up a TV. Players were already starting to form tears.

"I'm pretty sure you all know what the TV is for. So, let's get to the messages."

Clive and Clair came on the screen first. Matilda started to smile, and use her hand to cover her mouth.

"Hi honey! I love you so much! You are doing a wonderful job this season. Keep kicking butt, and I'll see you at the finale."

"Hey Matilda. I can't say much about the game, but I can say you are blowing us away with how well you're doing. Keep it up, and good luck in the finals."

**I needed to hear that from them. Thanks guys. I'll see you soon. - Matilda**

Geoff appeared on screen next, Saber patted Jesse on the back when Jesse started crying.

"Bro! You made it farther than I ever went on Total Drama! I'm so proud of this season. Keep your head up, always stay strong, and win for us. Before I go, there's someone else here."

"Hey Jesse." Bridgette exclaimed as she jumped onto the camera shot "I couldn't miss this moment to tell you I'm so happy you're in final five. Brody, Duncan, and DJ all called yesterday, and wanted to offer a congratulations to you as well. They also said sorry for not being there. Alright back to Geoff."

"Good luck baby bro. You're winning this game. I know it."

**I'll make sure to win it all. I'm not going back to Nova Scotia empty handed. Geoff won Ridonculous Race, and now I'll win Total Emblen Cinema. - Jesse**

Two boys in their teens came on, and Silque was looking confused. Both boys had angered looks on their faces.

"Hello Silque."

"Hello sis."

"As you can probably tell, we're furious."

"We're going through a time of jealousy at home right now."

They both then pulled out party poppers, put music on, and turned their faces of anger into smiles.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE A SISTER WHO IS A FUTURE MILLIONAIRE!"

"WOOOOOOO!" both boys screamed while they started dancing

Silque started laughing, and slapping her knees. The others eventually joined in on the laughter.

**My two younger brothers have always been pranksters. I'm so relieved their not mad at me. When they're mad at something, you don't want to face their wrath. - Silque**

An older gentlemen appeared on screen, and Mycen was now shedding tears.

"I'm so happy you're in final five again Mycen. I'm glad I can send you another message telling you how awesome your game is this time around. Hopefully you'll be able to win this time around. I want to see home money in our pockets when you come back to Texas."

**I need redemption for my fourth place finish last year I hope these next few challenges don't involve puzzle solving, or sudden death eliminations. - Mycen**

"Saber, we are sorry to tell you that no loved ones sent us a video. Instead they thought it would be better to receive something else."

Saber went from sad, to confused in a second.

**What other thing could there be? In the final five, it's all about the loved one messages. - Saber**

Celica went backstage, and when she came back out, Saber saw an envelope in her hand. He slowly opened it, and pulled out the note. He read the first sentence, recognized the handwriting, and started breaking down in tears.

"What is it?" Jesse asked concerned

"What does it say?" Mycen wondered

Saber started to get himself together, and read the letter.

Hey Saber. It's me Cassandra. I wanted to let you know that I'm alive and well. This will be a lot to take in, but the bullet you thought killed me was only a few millimeters away from my heart. You did not see me die, but rather you saw me lying unconscious. I'm so happy you didn't have to suffer what I went through. Let me explain the hell I went through these past two years.

I woke up a week later in a dark, damp, basement. The guys who shot me had me chained to a bed. I was hardly given any food, water, time to use the toilet, time to clean myself, or privacy. Sometimes they would beat me to the point of blood, and rape me. If I screamed, the torture would only last longer. They threatened if I tried to escape, they would go and kill you, Mom, and Dad. During the threats, I would constantly think about you guys. I missed you all so much. I wished, even for a second, I could be held in your safe and caring arms. After a long month of suffering, I knew I had to make an escape.

For the next two years, I would just go along with whatever they wanted from me. I knew I couldn't fight back, or argue with them. At first it wasn't working, but little by little they would get less cruel with me. They thought I was going to stay. Eventually, they freed me from the bed chains, and I could finally walk around the basement without anyone looking. One day, I heard someone walking past the basement window. I threw a coin at the window to try and get their attention, but nothing happened. This would continue for two weeks. Finally, I heard a tapping at the window. A voice said: "Is there someone in there?" I couldn't holler, or else my kidnappers would hear me. That night, I wrote a note on a piece of cardboard that I tore off an old box. I wrote: My name is Cassandra Garcia. I have been held hostage here for two years. Please help me!" The next day, I heard someone at the window again. I throw the same coin to get their attention. I climbed up some pipes, using all the strength I had, and reached the window so the person outside could see the note.

What was a matter of days later, seemed like weeks to me. I heard a commotion upstairs. I heard people coming down the stairs. It was a squad of cops. They told me I was in Maine, and I've been gone for two years. The word of my kidnapping reached all over the United States, and millions thought I was dead. I returned home to Miami, and reunited with Mom and Dad. They explained me you were competing on a reality show, and doing well in the final five. I'm glad to hear you are making out alright. Keep going for us, and I'll see you soon.

Much Love,

Cass

Everyone was now in tears, and went up to hug Saber after he finished reading.

***Crying* I thought Cass was dead for the last two years. This letter is better then any video message I could have got. - Saber**

**I'm so happy for Saber. I can't imagine going two years without seeing Geoff, and not knowing he's alive. - Jesse**

"OK everyone, we aren't going to start the next challenge right away. You guys can head back to the trailers."

After they left, Celica turned to another camera.

"Instead of starting the next challenge, we're giving you viewers at home another look at the jury. When we last saw Gary and Sonya, they were doing just fine. However when Delthea and Kamui join them, emotions start running wild."

_4 days ago_

Sonya was asleep in her room. Gray snuck in with a cake in his sat the cake down onto a table, and shook Sonya's shoulder.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he yelled in her ear

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped "Gray you scared me!"

Gray started laughing as Sonya threw a pillow at him.

"Hey watch it. You'll damage the cake I made."

"You made me a cake?"

"Of course! Also, it's your favorite!"

"Chocolate?"

"Nope. DOUBLE chocolate!"

"Oh my God! Thank you Gray!"

**My 26th would be even better if I saw Silque walk through those doors next. She is messing around with everyone's heads. I don't want Delthea coming in, because she's our only ally left. I pray I don't jinx myself. - Sonya (juror #2)**

**I hope Sonya didn't reveal what her birthday wish was, even though I'm ninety nine percent sure of what it is. - Gray (juror #1)**

Gray went down to go get plates, and forks. He came back up on the bed with Sonya.

"Are you sure you want to eat it here?" Sonya asked

"Why not? Who can say they've eaten cake in bed at a mansion in Baja California."

"True that." Sonya smirked while taking a bite "Wow this is good. Where'd you learn this recipe?"

"My two sisters taught me the Valoroy family recipe. I made it for Clair's birthday too right before we came to LA."

Delthea's sandals are seen walking into the mansion.

"Oh, so you not even telling Clair?"

Nope, the secret stays within the family. Even if you're treated like-"

"Can I join your little party?" Delthea cutely asked as she entered the bedroom

"NOOOOO!" Gray and Sonya hollered together

"I'm sorry guys." Delthea apologized as she came in for a hug

"WHY?" Gray exclaimed in agony

"*BEEP*!" Sonya wailed

**Coming into the jury house is bittersweet. I was the last hope for my allies to take Silque out, but at least I'm with people who appreciate me. For a few days I get to enjoy myself without being ridiculed by Silque's minions. - Delthea (juror #3)**

"Who got immunity?" Gray asked

"The final round came down to a fairytale sword fight between Mycen and I."

"Wait, how did Mycen beat you?" Sonya wondered

"I guess he used his anger he built up on me last year."

**Honestly, at this point, Mycen has my vote. He took me out, and is the least involved with Silque at this point. - Delthea (juror #3)**

"It sucks you're here girl." Sonya admitted

"Yeah, Silque's side won." Gray agreed in defeat

"Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Delthea suggested as she took a slice of cake for herself

_*2 days ago*_

Gray was sunbathing while Delthea and Sonya were in the pool. Delthea got out, and went over to the chairs to look at Gray's face.

"What are you doing?" Sonya whispered

"Checking to see if he's asleep, so I can pull the classic. Yep he's out like a light."

Sonya smiled as Delthea grabbed the back of Gray's neck. She then got out to help Delthea with the legs. They managed to walk to the edge of the pool, and paused as Gray started to wake up. He only made a mumble, and the girls threw him in.

"WHAT THE?" Gray yelled as stood up to see the girls laughing

"You should have seen yourself." Sonya laughed

"Oh my God." delthea pretend mocked

**Life in jury has it's up and down moments, but mostly ups. We're all like the three musketeers almost. - Delthea (juror #3)**

Gray started to laugh as well, but stopped as the girls faces grew shocked.

"OH MY GOD!" Delthea yelped while pausing between words

"Holy *beep*" Sonya cursed

"What's wrong?" Gray asked confused

"Turn around Gray!" Kamui yelled as he cannon balled into the pool

"KAM?" Gray yelled back

"Surprise!"

**I blew up my own game. I tried to warn them, but Silque has everyone brainwashed. - Kamui (juror #4)**

"What happened?" Delthea questioned

"It's a long story. My mouth cost me the million."

"Your mouth?" she inquired

"Yeah. After you got voted off, I used the air vents to listen in on Silque mumbling to herself. She was playing all of us."

**FINALLY! Someone, besides us three, knows the truth. - Gray (juror #1)**

"Since Matilda won immunity, our plan was to get rid of Mycen. During elimination, I start whispering to everyone the truth. Silque got them all to blindside me, and that's how I'm here now."

**If Silque gets to finale, I'll make sure to vote for the other person. - Delthea (juror #3)**

"Sorry about your luck man." Gray lamented

"I should have kept my mouth shut."

"We all make mistakes." Delthea added

"True. Hey Sonya, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah I guess."

Kamui and Sonya walked a little bit before sitting down on an outside couch.

"What's up?"

"You've been quiet since I came in here, and I think I know why. I just want to apologize for betraying you."

Sonya started to tremble as he finished talking.

"What's wrong?"

"When I chose to side with Delthea, I knew I would be an outcast. I knew Saber and Jesse would shun me, but I thought you be the one to stick by me. Instead, you also went against me. I never thought you would go against me. I thought I was going to lose you as a friend. I don't want to lose you Kam."

"Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be alright. I wasn't thinking back then."

"On the outside, I may have looked fine, but deep down I was crushed and heartbroken."

"What?"

"In the confessional, I broke down multiple times because of your decision. While I was singing "No Good Deed" in the Wicked challenge, you were my Fiyero that caused me to have breakdowns. A few nights, I cried myself to sleep, and one night I even thought about quitting."

"Oh my God."

"I just can't bare the thought of losing you as one of my best friends!"

Sonya wailed harder, and Kamui wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What's going on out there?" Gray whispered

"Sonya's all upset."

"Is there anything we can do to cheer her up?"

"I tried going over there, but Kam silently shooed me away."

"Oh, well I think we should go inside. She probably wants to be with Kam."

_*End of jury segment*_

"Welcome to the Mystery studio." Alm greeted "In this challenge you'll have to use your wits, and whatever is in this room behind me, to figure out which Total Drama contestant Celica's thinking about. Once you have your answer, you can come back outside, and tell Celica your guess. First person to correctly identify the contestant, will automatically advance to the final four."

**I feel like this is my challenge. Geoff introduced me to almost all his fellow cast mates. - Jesse**

**I need to win this one. I have to get that final four spot, and show the jury I deserve the million. - Matilda**

**I did well in the escape room challenge. I hope this isn't much different. - Mycen**

**At least if All In doesn't win this challenge, we have our usual backups. - Saber**

**Jesse is a smart guy. He can think of things at the blink of an eye. I'll do anything I can to prevent him from seeing the clues. - Silque**

Not much was in the room when the players walked in. The only thing that sound out was five pieces of paper on the wall.

"Mycen." Matilda whispered "Let's take these leftmost two."

Mycen walked over to the paper, and couldn't read it.

"What's wrong?" Matilda asked

"It's all in Spanish."

"I got this." Saber affirmed

"Hoy pide mal tiempo."

"What does that mean Saber?" Matilda wondered

"Today calls for bad weather."

"Thanks! I knew it had to do something with bad-"

"Saber!" Silque called

"What?"

"Are you working with them, or us?"

"Fine. I'll stop helping them."

"Good, cause Jesse and I saw what the rightmost papers had to offer."

Jesse then jumped into the conversation.

"One of them had a 'joke of the day' on it. The other had a list of the Canadian provinces."

"What was the joke?" Saber questioned

"Hey Chester! Nice to have you back from the army."

**I don't think that's really a joke, but it does seem important somehow. - Saber**

"Anything unusual about the order of the provinces on the list?"

"Not really. It just listed them from west to east."

"We need to check out the middle sheet." Silque ordered

"Mycen, check the middle paper. I'll do this one."

"June, 2010." Matilda read "Iris Bahr's work on comedy show 'Svetlana' received huge praise from critiques."

**This is weird. First, it's a weather report in Spanish. Then, it's a TV review. I don't know how the TV review can help me. The only thing I can think of is Alejandro. He's Spanish, and he's a bad person. - Matilda**

"Is it Alejandro?"

"Nope. Sorry Matilda."

Back inside the room, Silque pulled Mycen aside."

"I think I'm onto something." Silque whispered "I'm thinking it's Geoff."

"Why him?"

"He's been on TV shows, and was born in Canada."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Cause we want Matilda out. If you say Geoff, you'll probably win immunity."

Mycen walked out of the room, and Silque returned to Saber.

**It's so easy to manipulate Mycen. How has he made it to the final five twice in a row? - Silque**

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"With Mycen gone, we have the whole room to ourselves!" she happily whispered as Jesse came over

"You better change that to just you and Saber."

"What are you talking about?" Saber wondered

**I think I have it right. Geoff appeared on many TV shows after Total Drama. He also has a best friend named Brody, who's Spanish. - Jesse**

"Celica. I think you're thinking about my brother."

"Mycen also said Geoff, so I'll let him tell you if you won or not."

"Well?" Jesse asked as Mycen approached him

"Sorry man."

Silque was looking at the paper in the middle, while Saber was pacing around.

"Hey Saber."

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice they made a mistake on the headline?"

"What mistake?"

"President Trump made a vito on new bill." Veto is spelled V-E-T-O, and this headline says V-I-T-O"

**Now that Silque mentions it, there's something about that mistake I feel is important. Hold on a minute. Hoy pide MAL tiempo, hey CHESTER, Trump VITO new bill, a TV show called SVETLANA, the Canadian province MANITOBA. I GOT IT! THE ANSWER IS MIKE! - Saber**

"Celica. I know who you're thinking about!"

"Who?"

"It's Mike, isn't it?"

"YES! CONGRATULATIONS SABER! You have earned you're spot in the final four!"

**I can't believe I actually pulled that off! I made it to final four! - Saber**

**The moment I've been waiting for is finally here! I know I can pull it off now. - Silque**

"Hey Mycen. Matilda. I need to talk to you guys for a moment."

"So." Saber whispered to Jesse "Who are you thinking of voting tonight."

"Honestly dude, Mycen. He is a threat for making it to the final five twice."

"OK, I'm good with that. We need to tell Silque the plan."

**Sorry Mycen. You had a great run. I will give you credit for making it far again. - Jesse**

"Alright everyone. Saber gets the first award tonight. Next up are Silque and Matilda."

Jesse and Mycen were both looking confident.

"This is it. Our final award of the season. It goes to...MYCEN!

"WHAT!" Saber and Jesse yelled

"Alm." Jesse pleaded "Please this has to be some sort of joke."

"Nope. You got three votes. Now head to the limousine."

"Can I please say goodbye first?"

"Yes, but make it quick."

Jesse hugged Saber and Silque first. As he hugged Silque, she taped a note to his back. He then went to Matilda and Mycen before making his way to the limousine.

"JESSE WAIT!" Saber yelled while running to him

"Saber what are you doing? Stop!" Silque called

"NO!" he protested "I need to tell him something."

**I hope he doesn't find out the note for Jesse. I don't want to reveal myself just yet. - Silque**

Jesse was stepping into the limo, but stopped as he saw Saber pull him out.

"What's up Saber?" he asked

"You're one of my best friends. You need to believe me when I say I did not vote for you."

"I believe you man, but why would Silque vote for me?"

"I'm not sure. Also, you have a piece of paper taped to your back."

"Huh?" he asked as Saber ripped it off "What does it say?"

Saber started reading, and Jesse noticed that he began to tighten his grip on the paper, bite on his teeth, and take rapid breaths through his nose.

"Saber? What's wrong?"

"Promise me something. Don't read this until you join the others at the jury house."

"OK, it's a weird request, but I promise."

"Good."

They made one last embrace before Saber let Jesse go back into the limo.

**I am so upset right now, it's not even funny. How was I so blind this whole time? It doesn't matter now, because the damage is done. I may not be able to fix the past, but I can make sure Silque gets her karma. - Saber**


	13. Chapter 13- Play Chess Not Checkers

Chapter 13- Play Chess Not Checkers

As Silque entered her trailer, Saber pulled Matilda and Mycen aside.

"I need you guys to do something for me."

"What?" they both asked

"I'm going to go talk to Silque. After I go in, I want you to listen in by the door."

"Why?" Mycen wondered

"Just trust me."

"Where do want us to wait while you go in?" Matilda questioned

"The side of the trailer is fine."

**I need them to listen in on our conversation. I'm about to expose Silque for the traitor she is. - Saber**

"Hey Silque." Saber greeted while putting on a fake smile

"What's up Saber?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What's going on?"

"It's been on my mind a lot lately, and I need to get some clarity."

"About what?"

"I want to know…...how long have you playing me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a liar. I read that little note you gave Jesse!"

***BEEP* I knew I should have put it in his pocket! - Silque**

"Took you long enough to see the real me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"How long have I been playing you? Since day one."

"I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Well, you did. You blindsided your own friends, and made my journey to get here a cakewalk. I should really thank you for that."

"You may have got to the final four, but I'll make sure you're the next to go!"

"Don't make me laugh Garcia. You saw what happened when Sonya and Kamui found out the truth. Don't you remember? I lead the charge to their eliminations. Now, I can do the same for you."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"I knew you would try to convince Matilda and Mycen to turn against me. So, I had them listen in on our little talk. You guys can come on in now."

Matilda and Mycen came in with anger on their faces.

*BEEP* Silque cursed under her breath

"So, I assume you're playing us too?" Mycen asked

"I've been playing all of you. Even Lukas and Conrad."

"You're a disgrace to this game." Matilda grunted

"Says the girl that floated her way to the semi finals."

"I'll show you who's weak." Matilda retaliated

"Oh, I'm REALLY scared now."

"You should be scared." Mycen sneered "It's a three on one. There's a good chance we'll eliminate you."

"I'm not worried about you Texan redneck grandpa, or you Ms. Mafia. I'm the least worried about you Wetba-."

"No te atrevas a poner fin a esa palabra!" Saber yelled

"I'm sorry I don't speak Illegal Immigrant."

"Solo porque soy de Uruguay y Brasil no significa que sea ilegal!"

"Whatever. I've played a direct role in EVERY elimination this season. Three little pests aren't going to be that much of a challenge."

**I'm sorry Clair. I'm sorry I teamed up with her. I'll get my revenge for you. - Matilda**

**I don't know what to say right now. I thought I was the biggest threat for making final four twice. At least I know there's a much bigger elephant in the room. - Mycen**

**Sonya. Kamui. I'm so sorry I doubted you both. I hope you can forgive me, and rejoin All In after this season is over. - Saber**

"Attention semi finalists. Please meet Celica at the giant sized chess board at six tonight. Make use of the regular chess sets we provided each of you. It could potentially secure you a spot in the final three."

**If we're going to be playing giant chess, I can't wait to put someone's game in checkmate. - Silque**

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to your semi final, giant chess, challenge. Here's how this is going to work: the guys will battle it out first, and the chicks will go second. The winners will be in the finals, and the losers will fight for the third spot. If a game results in a draw, we will play a speed tiebreaker round. The person to get the most points in five minutes will win the tie. Does everyone understand?"

"YES!"

"Alright. Saber, and Mycen, you're up first. Please have a rock paper scissors battle to determine who gets the white pieces."

Mycen started by moving his center pawns en passant. Saber countered by moving the edge pawns one space. Mycen moved his bishops, but not attack the pawns. Saber was confused at first, until a few moves later when Mycen made a queen side castle.

**I don't know how I'll break his defense. He is SO good. - Saber**

**I've played chess in the army, and with Camus between seasons. Saber's making rookie moves with his pawns. He thinks I can't see the traps he's planning, but I can think two steps ahead. - Mycen**

Saber moved the rook to row A, and Mycen took it with the queen.

"Check." he called

Little did Saber know when he moved the king up to row B, Mycen took his rook, and put it in the same row as Saber's king.

"CHECKMATE!"

"That is checkmate! Mycen takes the first spot in the finale!"

**I redeemed myself from last season, and now I'm in the finale! I have at least ten thousand in my pocket! YEEHAW! - Mycen**

"Round two: Matilda versus Silque." Celica announced "GO!"

**My strategy is to copy what Mycen did in his game. Silque won't see it coming. This is for you Clair and Clive. - Matilda **

"A few moves look familiar." Silque thought to herself

**Is she copying Mycen's gameplay? What's she thinking? I don't know what, but I'll use that to my advantage. - Silque**

Silque saw an opening with Matilda's king at the H8 space, and immediately moved her bishop around to take Matilda's rook at G8. Matilda started to sweat, and hesitantly moved a knight from G7 to F5. She started to curse, as she saw a place for Silque's queen on row 2 to counter her move. She couldn't do anything as the king was trapped with the queen at G2, and the bishop on G8.

"Checkmate dumbass!" Silque smirked "You shouldn't have moved the knight to take my pawn."

"*BEEP* YOU!" Matilda yelled back

"SILQUE WINS THE SECOND SPOT IN THE FINALE!"

**They wanted to take me down, but I'm still standing bitches! I don't care if America hates me, cause I'm getting money for my hard work. - Silque**

"It's all come down to this. Matilda versus Saber. One of you will claim the last spot in the Total Emblem Cinema finale. The other will see their game come to my end. Are you both ready?"

"YES!"

"Then GO!"

They both started by moving the center pawns en passant. After both players lost a pawn, Matilda moved her bishop to row eight. Saber countered the check by moving two pawns to block the bishop. Matilda decided to spare the pawns by moving the bishop back. Saber used his two knight to attack a few nearby pawns, and the bishop that made a check earlier. Matilda started to hesitate, but brought out the queen to take Saber's first knight. Saber noticed where Matilda went wrong, and used his second knight to eliminate her queen.

**You've got to be kidding me! How did I not see that knight trap! - Matilda**

**With her queen out of the way, this game might be in the bag. I just need to play my pieces right. - Saber**

Saber moved his bishop to F3 to take her rook at A1. Matilda knew her rook was gone. The rook couldn't move to another space, and the former C6 pawn, that could've blocked the bishop, attacked the knight at B5.

**Sometimes, the best defense** **is good offense. Eso es tiempo por mi reina. - Saber**

Saber took out a few more pieces with his queen, constantly putting Matilda in check. After she moved the king a few times, he made the rook get involved. Saber eventually knocked out every piece of her color, until only the king was left standing.

"Saber wins the final spot!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**I actually made it to the final three! I'm in the finale! Cass, if you're watching, I hope I made you proud. I'm going to win for us. - Saber**

"Matilda, I'm so sorry. You played an amazing game, but unfortunately your time this season has come to an end. Please say your goodbyes, and follow Alm to the trailers to get your belongings."

Matilda walked right past Silque, and made a group hug with the boys.

"Get Silque out for me OK?"

"Will do." Saber whispered

"She's going down. Don't worry." Mycen assured

"I'll let the jury know you guys know the truth."

"Yes! Please let them know!" Mycen begged

"Also tell Sonya I'm sorry for doubting her, and she can rejoin All In." Saber added

"Alright, I'll let her know."

"Matilda." Alm called "It's time to head to the trailers."

"Bye guys-"

"Bye Matilda." Silque called to interrupt her

"Matilda quickly turned back around to give Silque the middle finger.


	14. Chapter 14- Mistakes Cost You Millions

Chapter 14- Mistakes Cost You Millions

Live from Hollywood, it's the Total Emblem Cinema finale! Now, here's your hosts...ALM AND CELICA!

"Good evening America, welcome to the Total Emblem Cinema finale!" Celica greeted

"Tonight, Mycen, Saber, and Silque will compete in the live challenge. The two winners will later face the jury of seven, and the loser will become our seventh juror."

"But first, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Jesse joins the jury, reads the letter, and learns the truth about his so called girlfriend."

_2 weeks ago*_

The jurors are seen playing pool with the girls taking on the guys.

"Five ball in the corner pocket." Kamui called

"Are you sure about that?" Sonya teased "You might miss."

Kamui took a quick breath, and sunk the ball in

"How's that for missing?" Kamui sassed as he high fived Gray

**After Sonya had her meltdown when I came in, things have got better. We were able to work things out with no hard feelings, and we're back to being in a brother and sister type relationship. - Kamui (juror #4)**

"Hey, so who's coming in?" Delthea asked

"I really hope it's Silque." Gray guessed

"We all do, Gray." Sonya acknowledged "But, it's not going to happen."

"It might happen." he countered

"The four that are left are to dumb and full of themselves to see what's going on." Delthea explained "

"Even though they don't see it, that doesn't mean they're dumb and full of themselves." Kamui argued

"Says the person who also fell for her manipulation." Delthea badgered

**I thought I'd be able to bring good influence over Delthea, but some people never change. - Sonya (juror #2)**

**Now that the game's over for me, I can finally go back to my old evil self. - Delthea (juror #3)**

**No matter what anyone else says, Silque can possibly come in tonight.**

Jesse is seen walking into the jury house.

**They could possibly learn how much of a demon she is, and she'll have no one to control. - Gray (juror #1)**

"Yes, I fell for it, but I-"

Kamui suddenly got interrupted by a whistle. The jurors all looked to where the whistle came from, as they saw Jesse come through the door.

"What's up fellow losers!"

Kamui and Sonya ran up to hug Jesse, while Delthea and Gray looked at each other confused.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked "You're working with Silque."

"I don't know how I got here, but I bet this letter has something to do with it."

"Wait, what's in that letter?" Kamui asked

"I don't know, but Saber read it. After he finished, he looked pissed off. He said to not read it till I got here."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Read it to us." Sonya demanded

_Jesse,_

_Where do I even begin with this? I'll start with the day of my elimination in Maui. I know you had a sabotage ready to make sure the canoe slipped out of my hands. Sure enough, the trap worked, and I was eliminated as a result. You ended my journey on the island extremely early, so when I qualified for this season, I knew I had to get revenge. I couldn't dump you on the first night, because if I did, your little squad would come after me. So, I did the next best thing. I allied with you, Kamui, Lukas, and Conrad to eliminate some of the bigger threats like Forsyth and Palla. My goal was to continue building trust with you until merge, then eliminate you as juror one with your squad following afterwards. However, Clair had other plans. She, along with the first three idiots of the jury, was onto my plan. They retaliated by eliminating my two favorite pawns Lukas and Conrad. I had to hold off on you a little longer so I could deal with the vermin in my way. At final six, you trusted me to the point where we were dating. I figured that would be the perfect time to take you out, but Kamui somehow figured out my plan, and I had to hold off on you again. Tonight, I convinced Mycen and Matilda to take you out. Sure enough, they listened to me, and you're in jury. In the end, I'm glad I kept you in the game. The longer you trusted me means the more hurt and betrayed you'd feel while reading this. I just wish I could be there, so I could see the look on your face. You don't mean anything to me. I don't want you, and I don't need you. I never loved you. You're a nobody, and you'll never make it in this world. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure Saber comes into the jury next. He'll be able to spend time with you again. _

_Your Ex and future millionaire,_

_Silque aka "Chaos Queen"_

After he finished reading, Jesse stood there shaking.

"Jesse?" Kamui called

"Are you alright?" Sonya asked

Instead of answering, he started walking away.

"Jesse?" they both called trying to catch up to him

"Should we go after them?" Gray asked Delthea

"No. I think we need to stay here."

Jesse is seen walking upstairs to his room, as Kamui and Sonya keep following him.

"Jesse!" Kamui called

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KAMUI! OK?" Jesse screamed as he slammed, and locked the door behind him

"Come on, Jesse!" Sonya begged "Wouldn't it feel better if we talked about it together?"

"GO AWAY!"

"We're not leaving until you let us in." Kamui explained

"Fine…"

Jesse unlocked the door, and they went in. The trio sat on the bed, and Sonya grabbed some tissues for him.

"I...I just don't get why she'd go this far to get revenge on me for something I didn't do! We know that Mae was the one that took the canoe. She even made a confessional about it."

"Maybe she hasn't watched that episode?" Kamui guessed

"I doesn't matter! She just played me like this. Every moment I shared with her I thought it was real, and I thought she was this nice, genuine person that cared about me! I thought she liked me back! It turns out everything was a big fat lie, and I was just another pawn to her."

Jesse started to breakdown in tears even harder.

"I'm sorry, but please leave me alone. I just want to be by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! GET OUT!"

After they left, Jesse started to think out loud to himself.

"Everything I've been told was a lie. What if it's not just Silque? Saber, Kam, Sonya, Genny, Luthier, Leon, they could all be faking it. They also might want to stab a knife in my back. What if Geoff is sitting there, laughing at me right now. My own brother, Bridge, Duncan, DJ, Brody, they all have been faking it with me too. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK ANYMORE! I just want some time to myself, without all these *beep*ing hidden cameras everywhere. I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"How is he?" Gray asked as Kamui and Sonya came back downstairs

"Not good." Kamui explained "He's having a mental breakdown, and doubting every close friend he's had-"

Kamui was suddenly interrupted by a bang coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Delthea panicked

"JESSE!" the jurors yelled as they ran upstairs

"The door is still locked." Sonya yelled

"Jesse?"

"WHAT KAM?"

"What was that noise?"

"I'M TAKING MY ANGER OUT BY DESTROYING ALL THE PHOTOS OF ME AND SILQUE!"

"Don't do that man!"

"WHY NOT?"

"We can help you with your anger."

"HOW?"

"You gotta let us come in first."

"Fine…"

Up next Gwen will bring Matilda to jury, and the jury will discuss our final three. So, stay with us."

"Welcome back to the finale of Total Emblem Cinema." Alm greeted "Jesse has joined the jury, and learned the truth about his so called girlfriend. Now, a week later, Gwen sits down with the jury, and gets their thoughts on the final three."

Gwen is sitting in the middle with Gray, Sonya, and Delthea on her right, and Kamui, Jesse, and an empty chair on her left.

"So, for those of you who don't know, I'm Gwen from Total Drama. I was a former winner and former jury member, so I know what it's like to be in your shoes. Before we talk final three, we need to know who the final three are. Not that I need to ask, but does anyone have predictions?"

"I'm still having a feeling that Silque is coming in." Gray guessed

"You say that every week." Sonya sassed "But has she come yet?"

"She can still come in though…"

"Unlikely." Kamui guessed "She has the other three wrapped around her finger."

"For me, I want it to be Silque, but I'm thinking Myen." Delthea guessed

"Why?" Jesse wondered

"He's been in final four before. He's a big threat."

"Placement doesn't mean anything." Kamui countered

"Then explain why Silque wanted to take out Palla?" Delthea counted back "Because she won the runner up last year."

"Whatever." Kamui grumbled "I think I'll guess Matilda. She's very competitive, which could cause her downfall."

"I agree with Kam." Sonya jumped in "But my reasoning is different. Matilda and Mycen made a final two deal, and Silque will take Mycen, the older person, to the finals because she knows that she can beat him.

"I like that logic, Sonya." Jesse agreed

"I disagree with all of you." Gray explained "Saber has the most relationships in the jury, other then Silque. She might use the social game against him."

"Well, let's see who was right. Juror number six, please come on out."

"The jurors starting screaming in agony as Matilda came out."

"NO!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"SILQUE'S GETTING MONEY NOW!"

"DAMN IT!"

After Matilda finished her hugs, she sat in the empty seat, and Gwen quieted the jurors down.

"So, Matilda, what happened?"

"Well Gwen, I'll tell you what happened. THAT LIGHT BLUE DYED HAIRED, FAKE CHRISTIAN, SON OF A BITCH HAPPENED!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"A few days after Jesse's elimination, Saber told Mycen and I to listen in on a conversation between Silque and him. We listened to it all, and she confirmed to Saber she was using us all."

"And she STILL survived?" Sonya asked

"Yep. We played chess tournament style, and the loser of two games would be eliminated. She won a game of chess against me, then Saber beat me to earn the final spot in finale."

The jurors now started to groan, but Gwen was able to shush them again.

"OK, if you're all done groaning, we need to talk final three. Let's start with Mycen. Do you think he has played a good enough game to earn a spot in the finale?"

"I don't see a difference in his gameplay from last year." Delthea admitted "The only thing I see is who he was being manipulated by."

"I agree with you Delthea." Sonya explained "This year is was Silque, and last year it was you."

"Also, this year he had to be told about Silque." Jesse chimed in "Last year he figured it out on his own."

"The only way I'm voting Mycen is if Saber gets third." Gray admitted

"Gray has a point." Kamui agreed "In my opinion, Mycen deserves it the least."

"Matilda, you know Mycen the best. What do you think?" Gwen asked

"He and I played a similar game. We had the same amount of individual wins, and the same social strategies. Floaters can succeed in this game, if you play your cards right."

"Any thoughts on Saber?" Gwen asked changed the subject

"Oh, I forgot something. Before leaving the studio, Saber wanted to apologize to you Sonya. He hopes you can forgive him, and rejoin All In."

"Of course I'll rejoin. I've been waiting to hear an apology from him."

"I'm voting for Saber." Jesse admitted "He deserves it for being an amazing person and friend."

"I agree with you man." Kamui chuckled "Saber has always been giving of others, so I think we should return the favor."

"Don't make me throw up." Delthea sneered

"What are saying Delthea?" Sonya asked her

"Shouldn't we be giving people money for gameplay?"

"She has a point." Gray defended "Saber played a similar game to Mycen, bit he did it a little better."

"What do you when by better, Gray?" Gwen asked

"He had alliances, and took the time to expose Silque. I want to give credit where credit is due."

"Does anyone think Silque deserves to win?"

Matilda finally spoke up for seconds of the jurors looking at each other.

"Well...if she was nicer."

"She's evil." Sonya growled

"By a game standard, yes. Absolutely not on a personal level." Kamui jumped in

"She need to learn jury management-

"Says the villain of season one."

"Shut up Gray."

"I'm not voting for her, even if she put a gun to my head." Jesse admitted

"So, you're all bitter with your decision?" Gwen asked

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm not going to be bias, but think about who has played the best game."

"NO!"

"Well then. You have a week to make your decision before you cast your vote on August 3rd. I hope I was able to help you guys out."

"Up next, Mycen, Saber and Silque, will compete in our final challenge. Stay with us."

"Welcome back to the Total Emblem Cinema finale. We are about to bring out our finale three, but first we have some guests in the front row. Please welcome: Mae, Forsyth, Genny, Palla, Conrad, Lukas, and Clair."

After a few seconds of applause, Alm continued.

"So, you guys were able to watch the season back home. I want to ask you, Mae. How does it feel to watch Delthea ally with your enemy from last season?"

"It's honestly weird, but she had to do what she had to do to stay in the game."

"Lukas, Conrad, how does it feel to know that Silque used you both as pawns?"

"I'm shocked really." Conrad admitted "I thought we were friends who had similar goals of taking out the Royals."

"I'm ashamed for taking out my own friends. After I found out about Silque, I made sure to apologize for my mistakes."

"Forsyth, Palla, Clair, did you accept the apology?"

"Yes." Forsyth and Palla nodded

"It took me a little bit of time, but I forgave him." Clair admitted

"Genny, I want to come to you next. When Delthea left you the hint of false information, what was going through your head at that moment?"

"At that moment, I felt like my heart sank. Like Jesse, I thought Silque was this sweet and caring person. I still had some doubts, but after I watched the episode I was eliminated in, I knew Delthea was telling the truth about Silque lying to me."

"Well thank you all for your input. The time has now come for the live challenge. Please welcome our final three. MYCEN!"

The audience started cheering as Mycen came out.

"SABER!"

The audience got louder when Saber came center stage.

"AND SILQUE!"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She suddenly took the microphone from Alm.

"SHUT UP! YOUR BOOS DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ME!"

Clair then got up, and started a chant.

"You suck!" *clap* "You suck!" *clap*

By the third time, the audience was involved. Mycen and Saber were watching in approval, and Alm took the mic back after half a minute.

"As much as you all would like to chant some more, I'm afraid we have a final challenge to get to. As you can see, there are three rooms behind us, one for each of you. Inside the room is a puzzle board with sixty letter tiles on a second board. Each word you need to fill in represents the theme of that weeks challenge. To help you out, the first letter of each word is already filled in for you. Once you put all sixty tiles on your board, run on out, and hit the button. If you're one of the first two correct, you'll advance to the final two. Also, this is very important. The order the challenge were played this season goes from top to bottom, so the most recent challenge will be the bottom word, and the first challenge will be the word on top. Do you guys understand how this game is played?"

"YES!"

"Then, on your marks, get set….GO!"

The audience applauded as the finalists ran into their respective rooms. The jumbotrons suddenly turned on the reveal the three finalists working on their puzzles. Mycen was on the left side of the screen, Saber was in the middle, and Silque was on the far right. The contestants noticed the bottom word was five letters that started with a C. They all grabbed an H, E, and two S's. After they put the tiles on the board, each of them had a different strategy. Saber worked his way backwards, Silque started from the top word, working her way down, and Mycen started with the words with the fewest letters. The audio then came on, so the audience, and viewers at home, could hear what the finalists were whispering to themselves.

"Jesse was the challenge before chess. Seven letter word starting with M."

"Mae was out first. The top word is also C with five letters. Court maybe? Yes! That has to be it!"

"W, and three letter for Palla. OK, I remember we fought with Nerf guns. If we fought, then that has to be war."

"M, Y, S, T, E, R Y. Yeah! That's seven letters!"

"Another five letter? Really? OK, what happened with Forsyth? I know we got clues to the idol, but nothing that starts with A rings a bell."

"Sonya was news, because we did Vital Information. Kam was space themed, I think."

"Delthea was before Kam. Nine letters that starts with F. It's either fantasy or fairytale. Wait, does fantasy have nine letters?"

"What was after Palla? I know we were locked into an escape room, but I don't recall the theme of the room!"

"Third challenge was beach, and first was court? Yeah! Mae made racist to Saber! How did I forget that?"

"The first merged challenge is music. I know we sung from Wicked, but the word is more then five letters. What am I missing?"

"I remember there were coffins, and records saying I will kill you. It was so terrifying. OH MY GOD! HORROR!"

"This one here with A. That was when I voted Forsyth. The only thing I can think of is alien."

"How do you spell musical? Oh my God, I'm so stupid! A, and then L. UGH! I might've fallen behind!"

"That's got to be Western. We were in that down trying to find those guns to defend ourselves. What did we do for Clair?"

"Now, I'm going to have trouble because of these six or more letter words! UGH! I'll try this H one."

"I think Clair is game show. Did I do speak Portuguese then, or the week before when Lukas went home?"

"Oh my God! I remember now! It's game show! Jesse, Kam and I threw the challenge to send Clair packing!"

"I'll try haunted. This six letters one is tough."

"So far our finalists each have seven out of thirteen themes filled in. Stay with us to see who finishes first, and to see if they are correct."

"Welcome back. Before the five break our finalists each had seven themes. During the break, Mycen changed his haunted answer to horror, and put down mystery for week twelve. Saber put down western, and horror. Silque put down musical, and news. With everyone having four words left to fill in, anything can happen."

"Three letters with W, I know that has to be war."

"Delthea, I think is fairytale. Kam was definitely a space theme. I hated that simulator thing."

"How did I not remember Lukas was western?" I'm from Texas. I should know we had to chase down a cowboy, and defend the town."

"Beach was Genny, and court was Mae. Forsyth is the last one, but I don't know it! Wait a minute… it starts with A, and has E, I, L, and N. IT'S ALIEN!"

"Jesse is space…..and I'M DONE!"

Saber was first to ring in, and was quickly followed by Silque.

"Saber…...you are ...CORRECT!"

The audience applauded has Saber started to freak out.

"Silque…..you are…..CORRECT!"

Silque squealed, but quickly interrupted by the audience.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the middle of the boos, Clair started up a second chant.

"We all hate you." *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* "We all hate you." *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap*

During the chant Celica went into Mycen's room.

"Mycen I'm so sorry, but you have become the final member of our jury."

"I had a good run, and I made it to the finale this time!"

"Congratulations on winning ten thousand dollars! You'll join the rest of the jury in just a few minutes, so don't go anywhere."

"Welcome back to the finale. Our final two are set, and now their fate lies in the hands of the jury. Please welcome...GRAY!"

The audience started applauding as the juror came out when their names were called.

"SONYA!"

"DELTHEA!"

"KAMUI!"

"JESSE!"

"AND MATILDA!"

Celica continued once Matilda sat down next to Jesse.

"It's great to see you guys again. Now, as you can see, next to Matilda, there is still an empty chair. So, want to ask each of you, who do you think it's going to be, or who do you not want to see?"

"I don't care as long as Saber is in the final two." Sonya hoped

"I also don't want to see Saber." Kamui spoke up

"Maybe it's Silque." Gray hoped

"It's not just watch. It'll be Saber knowing our luck." Jesse groaned

"I actually hope Mycen stays." Matilda admitted"

"Silque should stay so we can vote for the guy that's in the final two with her." Delthea laughed

"Well, we have a lot of opinions here. It's time to see who's right. Juror number seven, please come on out."

The jurors watched in shock as the leftmost door opened, and Mycen came out. He went to Matilda, hugged her first, then greeted the other jurors.

"As you can see, Mycen lost the final challenge. So knowing the final two now, I want to ask you all a few more questions. Matilda, how are you feeling?"

"I- I'm upset. Silque is in the final two, and my closest ally is sitting next to me!"

"Jesse? Are you alright knowing you'll be facing your ex in a few moments?"

"I'm prepared to say what I have to say, and I'm also excited to cast my vote."

"Delthea. You have two of your enemies in the final two. How are you going to cast your vote?"

"Well Celica, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Sonya, you're about to see Saber for the first time in a month. How are you feeling?"

"I'm glad he was able to learn the truth, and there's no hard feelings between us."

"Alright it's that time. Saber and Silque come on out!"

As they came out of their respective rooms to sit across from that jury there were mixed reactions from the audience. Some chose to cheer for Saber, while others kept booing at Silque. Once they took their seats, Celica begin speaking again.

"Saber, Silque, the jury is about to cast their votes for the season two winner. Before we get to that though, they each have made a question, or a comment. Gray as the first juror, start us off."

"It's just a game, that's what we all said about a million times this season. But to you Silque, it's more than a game. You manipulated, tricked, and hurt people's feelings just to win some fame and fortune. I hope when the votes are revealed later, you get a reality check. Money can buy you a lot of things, but it can't buy you happiness."

"Sonya, you're up next."

"I'll start off with you, Silque. Let me start off by saying congratulations. You achieved your ultimate goal. You said you would do whatever it took to get the finale, and you're here now. You're a deceptive lying little bitch who's never treated me with an ounce of respect since we came to the film set in June. So, why should I give you my vote? As for you Saber, you shocked me. You completely shocked me. I knew the truth about Silque, and tried to help you see that there was a bigger threat than Delthea. However you turned your back on me. You were so blind, that you believed someone you hardly knew over one of your closest friends that hasn't stirred you wrong yet. At least you made up for yourself by learning the truth, and for apologizing. I'm glad I can still call you a close friend, and the slate is wiped clean. You have my vote, and I hope you get three more."

"Delthea."

"When Gwen came and visited us, she told us to think about the whole game. I took her advice, and last night a lightbulb went off my head. Saber, looking back, I noticed how your gameplay is a lot like a dog and it's owner. You're the dog in this situation, and the owner is none other then Silque. She controlled you this whole game. When she told you to throw the challenges, you threw the challenges. When she told you to vote for this person, you voted for that person. When she told you to stop talking to minority, you stopped talking to the minority. I can go on and on, but I'll stop for now. I plead to all of my fellow jurors to not vote for the dog because of your bitterness, but to vote for the owner because they were the one that played the best game."

"Kamui."

"Silque, there's no denying it. You have played one of the best games this season. It was so good that I don't think anyone will be able to match your level of expertise for years. Despite that, you lied, manipulated, and played with my best friend's heart strings. You made all of us have a bitter taste in our mouths, and that is where you messed up. In the game of Total Emblem the outcasts, that you ridiculed and sent home, will decide your fate. Maybe if you learned how to manage the jury, you'd be leaving here a millionaire."

"Jesse."

"Silque, from the moment I met you, I thought I would be able to trust you. I thought we had something that was real, and special. I thought we'd be able to continue our relationship outside of this game. I gave you my heart, and in return, you stuck a knife in my back. You threw what we had away. You decided to put a price on our relationship, and said: you know what? Screw Jesse. His love isn't worth as much as what the money could buy me. That's such a shame too, because me being a man, I would have treated you like a queen. I hope a hundred thousand dollars is worth it, because no price can pay for true love."

"Ouch." Saber whispered to himself

"Matilda."

"I don't think I'll be able to top Jesse's speech. Silque, I'm actually kind of glad you did all this. Now, when Clive and I have kids, we can use your behavior as a prime example as to how not to treat people. We can also use you to explain what goes around, comes around. You may have put me in checkmate last week, but tonight you are the one that will be mated."

"Mycen, bring us home."

"I haven't had much time to prepare an epic speech, so I'll try my best. Silque, last week you said, and I quote, I played a direct role in every elimination this season. Three little pests aren't going to be that much of a challenge. You may have got two of the pests, but the third one is still standing, and I don't think you'll be able to take him down."

"Coming up, the jurors will vote for the Total Emblem Cinema winner. Stay with us."

"Welcome back to the Total Emblem Cinema finale. It's time for our jurors to vote. Jurors, you have been given a bag with two discs. One disc has Saber's name on it. The other has Silque's name on it One at a time, you will step up to the voting box, and put in the disc of the person that you want to win. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Gray, you are up first."

"I missed the Vital Information challenge, so I decided to make a vital. If you're in the final two, make sure you learn jury management."

"No one mourns the wicked, or the fact that you just lost."

"I'm not going to be a bitter juror. I want to vote for the person that played flawless."

"I've been waiting to see you loss for weeks. I hope my vote is the vote that loses you the million."

"Either one of my best friends, or the girl that broke my heart. I think that's an easy decision."

"Checkmate dumbass."

"I hope someday, you get your karma. Enjoy the hundred thousand while you can."

"With Mycen casting his vote, this season is officially over. Coming up, Celica will read the votes, and crown our winner. Stay with us."

"Welcome back to the Total Emblem Cinema finale. The jurors have cast their votes for either Saber, or Silque. Now, it's time to reveal the votes. I want to wish you both the best of luck, and you need four votes to win. Here we go."

"Gray….has voted for…...Saber"

"Sonya…..has voted for….Saber. No surprise there."

Saber whispered thank you under his breath.

"Delthea….has voted for….Silque."

Silque smirked as the audience began booing.

"Kamui….has voted for…..Saber. One more vote for Saber, and he wins."

Saber started to grin, while Silque sat furious with her arms folded.

"Jesse…..has voted for…..CONGRATULATIONS SABER! YOU ARE THE WINNER OF TOTAL EMBLEM CINEMA!"

Saber jumped up, and immediately went to Kamui, Sonya. After he thanked them, and the rest of the jurors, he went down to the audience where his parents, Luthier, Valbar, Leon, and Genny, were waiting for him.

"Coming up, we have a little surprise in store. Don't go anywhere."

"Welcome back to the Total Emblem Cinema finale. Silque, I want to talk to you first. You played a flawless game, but still ended up as the runner up. How do you feel?"

"I'm pissed. I got robbed of the title. You all know that I should've been the winner."

"Saber. You went down, and saw your family and friends. Did you reunite with your sister?"

"Sadly, no. I didn't see her. She wasn't with mi familia. I wish she could've been here to see me win."

Saber started to tear up about not seeing Cass. Little did he know, a Latino woman with black hair, and multiple scars on her face, was standing right behind him.

"I love you sis. I can't wait to come back home, and see you again. I-"

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and they locked eyes. His eyes grow wide, and his breath became uneasy. She gave him a warm embrace, and he started crying.

"Soy yo, hermano."

Saber returned the embrace, and the audience started to applaud.

"Estoy muy feliz ver tu otra vez."

"Y mi tambien, Cass."

"I hate to interrupt this emotional reunion, but we have another announcement. Next season, we will not be going on a world tour. Instead, to shake things up, the tour will be of America."

"That's right Alm, twenty four players will be traveling from sea to shining sea."

"Of course, you're all probably wondering: who are the twenty players going to be? Luckily, we have the answer to that."

"The first sixteen spots will be all players from season one that did not qualify for Cinema. As for the other eight, it was up to you all at home."

"Remember how we said to vote for your favorite players this season, and the top eight will win a prize at the finale? Well that prize is a third chance at the million."

"In no random order….here are the results."

"The seventeenth spot….on the USA tour is…...MATILDA!"

Matilda started freaking out, and high fived Mycen.

"Spot eighteen…...goes to…...KAMUI!"

Kamui hugged Sonya and Jesse, then went to the other side of the stage to join Matilda.

"Number nineteen is…...JESSE!"

Jesse high fived Saber, and Kamui gave him a pat on the back.

"Next up is…..GENNY!"

Genny squealed, and hurried over to the other side off the stage.

"Twenty down, and four to go. Looks like our next player is…..FORSYTH!"

Forsyth high fived Lukas, and kissed Palla before joining the others.

Three spots left. Come on down...GRAY!"

Gray high fived Sonya, and hugged Clair.

"Ten people left, and only two spots are still up for grabs. Luckily, you won't have to wait much longer…...SONYA!"

She hugged Saber, and the rest of her All In alliance when she reached the other side.

"This is it. One final spot for season three. It goes to…..….SABER!"

The rest of the non qualifiers sighed, but congratulated Saber anyway.

"Well, that's it for this incredible season. Until 2020, we're Alm."

"And Celica."

"Saying good night America!"


End file.
